Трудовые Будни
by AkcelTrent
Summary: Восемь бывших выпускников соглашаются на предложение директора Хогвартса преподавать. Вот что из этого могло бы выйти. Спасибо за вдохновение /feed?section notifications&w wall-29342299 464077
1. Глава 1 Да Начнётся Новый Учебный Год!

AU, OOC...

Новый преподавательский состав. Никаких «Героев Магического Мира» и злобных отверженных Пожирателей - просто харизматичный, хоть и шрамолобый очкарик, нагловатый самоуверенный аристократ, заумная маглорожденная, двое рыжих с душой и все-все-все.

Нестандартные — по крайней мере мне нравится так об этом думать — пейринги, стандартные и странные сюжетные ходы, штампы, сарказм...

Персонажи принадлежат госпоже Джоан Кетлин Роулинг, а идея их трудоустройства — обитательнице Тумблера... Но это же не значит что мы не можем развлечься?

 **Глава 1**

 **Да Начнётся Новый Учебный Год!**

 _Audaces fortuna juvat_

У Минервы Макгонагалл были причины для гордости и беспокойства.

Для гордости причины были вполне очевидны: она директор крупнейшей и известнейшей школы для волшебников в Европе, обладательница многих учёных степеней, широко известна в узких кругах мастеров Трансфигурации и ей удалось собрать самый молодой преподавательский состав за всю историю школы. А вот это, в общем то, и было причиной для беспокойства, пускай и не столь очевидной, как, скажем, приближающийся учебный год.

В самом деле: шестеро профессоров, медиковдьма и преподавательница полётов предупреждали о своём уходе ещё с начала прошлого учебного года, а уже к маю были готовы кандидатуры на их замену — всё шло идеально, разве нет?

Вероятно, не совсем, если директор нервно постукивала носком туфли о ножку массивного стола в своём круглом кабинете и грызла ни в чём не повинное перо, вместо того, чтобы ответить на дежурное письмо мужа - предыдущего директора Хогвартса - Альбуса Персиваля Вульфрика Брайана Дамблдора.

Наконец, уставший долгого монотонного стука, феникс Фоукс недовольно пошевелился и издал противный скрежещущий звук. Минерва подскочила от неожиданности и выдавила из себя кислую, как лимонная долька, улыбку, поняв источник шума. Она, наверное никогда не привыкнет к этой манере птицы обращать на себя внимание. И почему Альбус каждый раз умилялся и утверждал что это Фоукс так с ним разговаривает? Более противный звук издаёт разве что накладной ноготь профессора Вектор, когда она задевает им доску.

Минерва снова поморщилась и встала из-за стола, так и не закончив письмо.

center***/center

Большой зал сверкал свечами, золотыми тарелкам и детскими улыбками. Те, кто не успел встретиться в поезде, окрикивали друг друга через весь зал, ни капли при этом не смущаясь и только Грифиндор и Слизерин - по традиции - кидали друг на дружку злые взгляды.

За столом преподавателей так же царило несвойственное этой части зала оживление. Молодые профессора весело здоровались и рассаживались на свои места, вспоминая между собой тех, кто эти места для них освободил.

Гарри и Джинни Поттеры, поженившиеся сразу после выпуска, ожидаемо сидели вместе и едва ли видели окружающих. Рон Уизли сидел рядом с сестрой и самодовольно ловил на себе взгляды старшекурсниц, пропуская мимо ушей комментарии одёргивающей его Гермионы Грейнджер. Луна Лавгуд что-то с блаженной улыбкой втолковывала Невиллу Лонгоботтому, который слушал её с преувеличенным вниманием, явно пытаясь не соскользнуть глазами в эффектный V-образный вырез её блузки под расстёгнутой мантией. Драко Малфой обводил зал скучающим взглядом и ухмылялся остроумным комментариям Блейза Забини. Септима Вектор отправилась за первокурсниками, Аргус Филч предсказуемо зло смотрел на учеников, прижимая к груди безразличную ко всему облезлую Миссис Норрис. Макгонагалл волновалась.

Наконец двери зала распахнулись и лёгкой походкой от бедра в зал впорхнула сорокапятилетняя профессор Вектор, а за ней, едва поспевая, семенила толпа новичков. Подойдя к возвышению Септима эффектно развернулась, взмахивая подолом тёмно-фиолетовой мантии. Макгонагалл едва удержалась от того, чтобы спрятать лицо в ладони. Вот ведь кокетка старая!

А профессор нумерологии уже читала список детей и помогала им надевать Распределяющую Шляпу.

Теодор Нотт Седьмой был отправлен в Слизерин. Драко удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе. Этого все и ждали. Тео был назван в честь отца, прадеда и так далее, через одного. Его старший брат Кристиан уже успешно окончил Равенкло, чем поставил в изрядный тупик всех. Дело в том что ни один из Ноттов - до Кристиана, разумеется - не заканчивал ничего кроме Слизерина, а Боунсы - из которых происходила его мать Сьюзанн - распределялись только в Гриффиндор или Хафлпафф . Анализ, который втихаря проделали Драко и Тео, показал, что Кристиан - свой, а Шляпе, по видимому, просто надоело отправлять Ноттов в Слизерин. Сейчас Крис подтверждал правоту старой тряпки, которая решила по одной ей понятным причинам, что он необыкновенно умён, и получал степень по Трансфигурации в магическом отделении Оксфорда. Если Макгонагалл удастся завербовать его в школу, это станет потрясающим приобретением для школы и невероятным успехом для директрисы. Впрочем об этом думать рано. Пока.

Драко снова окинул зал взглядом и посмотрел на своих новых коллег. Поттеры предсказуемо смотрели только друг на дружку, Уизли скучал в ожидании ужина, Лавгуд улыбалась, Лонгоботтом отводил глаза от её груди. Драко хмыкнул. Встретившись глазами с Грейнджер, гневно взиравшей на него - не иначе заподозрила его в излишнем внимании к груди подруги - Драко скривился презрительно и отвернулся.

Магловедение. Малфой поморщился. На кой в магической школе этот предмет? Так нет же, вид у Грейнджер такой, как будто её по меньшей мере директором всего мира сделали. Выскочка.

Минерва смотрела на Драко и Гермиону и думала о том, не прогадала ли, назначив Невилла деканом Гриффиндора. В былые времена так смотрели друг на друга сама Минерва и Северус Снейп...

Минерва тяжело вздохнула, отгоняя от себя мысли о высоком желчном брюнете. Что теперь о нём думать? Он уехал в Аргентину, где ему предложили пост ведущего зельевара в одном из самых прогрессивных магических университетов мира, а она осталась в туманной Англии и дождалась-таки предложения от Дамблдора.

Минерва встала из-за стола и постучала крохотной ложечкой в высокий хрустальный бокал, привлекая внимание учеников.

— Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс, — начала директор. — Позвольте поздравить вас с началом нового учебного года и пожелать успехов. Как вы наверняка заметили, в преподавательском составе произошли изменения. Представляю вам профессора Защиты от Тёмных Искусств мистера Поттера, коломедика миссис Поттер, — кажется, по рядам учеников прошёл ропот недовольства от того, что эти двое уже женаты, — Преподавателя полётов мистера Уизли, — рыжий поднял руку в приветственном жесте и половина старшекурсниц, как по команде, залились румянцем и идиотски захихикали, — Профессора Магловедения мисс Грейнджер, профессора Ухода за Магическими Существами мисс Лавгуд, профессора Травологии и декана Грфииндора мистера Лонгоботтома, профессора Астрономии мистера Забини и профессора Зелий и декана Слизерина мистера Малфоя, — подождав, когда стихнут аплодисменты, Макгонагалл коротко добавила, — Да начнётся пир!

***Audaces fortuna juvat (лат.) - удача сопутствует смелым.


	2. Глава 2 Новенькие Часть первая

**Глава 2**

 **Новенькие. Часть первая**

Второе сентября - первый учебный день в Школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс - начинался для мисс Гермионы Грейнджер со сражения расчёски и буйных каштановых кудрей, которые она умудрилась вымыть на ночь. Девушка, безусловно, признавала свою вину в случившемся, но отступать не собиралась. В конце концов, она - преподаватель престижного учебного заведения и не может позволить себе появиться растрёпанной в свой первый рабочий день!

Наконец, Гермионе удалось укротить волосы и даже убрать в аккуратную строгую причёску. Достав из шкафа строгую коричневую мантию, цвет которой подчёркивал нежную светлую кожу девушки, мисс Грейнджер вышла из комнаты и степенно стала спускаться по ступеням в Большой зал на завтрак.

Завтрак ещё не начался и древний замок не успел наполниться суматошными движениями и криками подрастающего поколения волшебников.

Гермиона шла в одиночестве, то и дело прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к старинным камням стен. Обитатели картин, до того мирно спавшие, с интересом поглядывали на девушку, а некоторые добродушно кивали. Грейнджер сама не заметила как оказалась на верхушке парадной лестницы, но внезапный порыв холодного ветра и приглушённая ругань вернули её к реальности.

В вестибюле стоял насквозь промокший Аргус Филч, у ног которого отиралась Миссис Норрис, а рядом с ним отряхивался и что-то зло шипел невысокий широкоплечий мужчина. Куча таких же мокрых, как эти двое, чемоданов и сумок валялась прямо на проходе, пачкая мрамор пола и явно раздражая завхоза.

— Что происходит? — уверенно спросила Гермиона, быстро спускаясь с лестницы.

Наведение порядка всегда было её любимым хобби, к тому же со своим любопытством она никогда не умела бороться: знать всё на свете - это ли не достойная цель?

— Коллега ваш пожаловал, — яда в голосе Филча было хоть отбавляй, но Гермиона лишь гордо задрала подбородок.

Мужчина с чемоданами обернулся и глянул исподлобья на подходящую девушку, которая уже упёрла руки в бока и с неодобрением осматривала его вид.

— Здравствуйте, — пробурчал он. — Где директор?

Гермиона вскинула брови от подобной наглости и уже хотела разразиться тирадой на тему поведения в обществе, но услышала за спиной шаги и голос профессора Макгонагалл.

— Эндрю! — воскликнула женщина, но тут же осеклась, увидев Филча, который выкатил глаза, в шоке от такой фамильярности. — Мистер Макгриффин! — поспешила исправиться директриса, — Как я рада что ты... хм... вы наконец прибыли! Аргус, не стойте столбом помогите с багажом! — Макгонагалл резко взмахнула палочкой и одежда мистера Макгриффина мгновенно высохла. — Мисс Грейнджер, и вы здесь? Скорее в зал! — продолжала командовать женщина, потянув за рукав Гермиону и Эндрю в Большой зал.

За завтраком мистер Эндрю Макгриффин был торжественно представлен ученикам сияющей Макгонагалл в качестве преподавателя Рун. Вскоре выяснилась и причина радости и фонтанирующей энергии директрисы Хогвартса - Эндрю был её племянником и «великолепным специалистом», как она отрекмендовала его коллегам.

Сам Макгриффин оставался замкнутым и нелюдимым, уделяя еде на своей тарелке заметно большее внимание чем всем преподавателям вместе взятым.

В конце концов, попасть под проливной дождь, встретиться с этим облезлым завхозом и его не менее облезлой кошкой-мочалкой, намочить сумки с книгами и бумагами, да к тому же уронить их на пол, будучи задетым острым костлявым локтем всё того же завхоза и едва не наступив на его отвратительное животное..! Одним словом первый день у Эндрю не задался.

Ах да, ещё была орда спиногрызов, которых ему предстояло учить тонкому искусству чтения и использования Рун, любимая тётушка, которая регулярно перегибала палку в своём стремлении позаботиться о «милом Эндрю», коллеги по работе, которых он до этого в глаза не видел: зазнайка, сноб, любительница витать в облаках, поклонник любительницы витать в облаках, саркастичный негр, рыжий любитель еды, престарелая кокетка, влюблённая парочка и Бог знает кто ещё!

Новая жизнь в качестве преподавателя уже не казалась такой великолепной.

Единственная причина по которой молодой лорд Малфой приехал в Хогвартс преподавателем - просьба его крёстного Северуса Снейпа. Драко был его любимым и самым лучшим учеником. К тому же, Зельеварение было слабостью Малфоя.

Кабинет Зельеварения пополнился несколькими единицами коллекционной мебели - Драко был категорически несогласен довольствоваться ширпотребом, как у Поттера - новыми книгами, редкими ингредиентами и красавчиком-учителем.

Сам Малфой, лениво упёршись бедром на край стола и скрестив руки на груди, с превосходством оглядывал затихших третьекурсников. Драко сознательно предпочёл белую мантию, чтобы создать яркий контраст с «Ужасом Подземелий» - Снейпом.

Это, впрочем, не означало, что новый учитель собирался быть милым и любезным. Напротив, первым же заданием было сварить самое сложное зелье, которое ученики варили в прошлом году - зелье от икоты. Обречённый коллективный вздох звучал музыкой для преподавателя и, самодовольно усмехнувшись, он опустился в кресло из фамильного особняка.

Гарри Поттер вдохновенно рассказывал четвёртому курсу о работе аврора и важности знаний о том, как защитить себя и своих близких. Уже пол часа.

Круглые очки-велосипеды постоянно норовили сползти на нос, но Поттер и не думал успокоиться и перестать так яростно жестикулировать, наоборот, распаляясь с каждой секундой всё больше.

— Магия велика! Вы можете спасать жизни людей, защищать их, обезвреживать опасных существ! Я научу вас всему этому! Главное - не навредить и помнить, что в большинстве случаев можно договориться, — вещал преподаватель. — Однако, может случиться так, что вам придётся вступить в схватку. Что вы сделаете в таком случае? Мистер Дуглас?

Хаффлпафец замялся, когда весь класс воззрился на него в ожидании ответа.

— Эээ... Драться буду?

— Совершенно верно! — воскликнул Поттер. — Драться! Но даже когда вы дерётесь, вы должны помнить об осторожности!

Поттер обвёл глазами класс и, велев всем выйти из-за парт и подойти к нему, взмахнул палочкой, сдвигая столы в конец кабинета.

— Сегодня у вас будет практическое занятие, — пояснил он. — Разбейтесь на пары и попытайтесь обезоружить друг друга!

В отличие от своих коллег, профессор Забини блаженно сопел в подушку. Его занятия сегодня проходили поздним вечером, что, безусловно, устраивало преподавателя. Во-первых, это давало возможность спать дольше, во-вторых, ночью Блез всегда чувствовал себя лучше. Он уже предвкушал как будет говорить о звёздах и научит студентов всему самому интересному...

Наверное. Если ему не будет лень.

Макгриффин спокойно сидел в учительской и пил чай с печеньями, которые прислала ему директриса. Занятия начинались у него только после обеда и он хотел как следует подготовиться к ним, но не тут-то было. В учительскую буквально ворвалась давешняя девица, которую он встретил на входе в школу. Едва кивнув ему, она стремительным шагом направилась к полкам с журналами, попутно громогласно сделав замечание Полумне Лавгуд, которая тихонько сидела за своим столом.

— Сейчас не время для Придиры, Полумна, — заявила Грейнджер и, схватив с полки нужный ей документ, ураганом полетела прочь из учительской.

Лавгуд только пожала плечами и с рассеянной улыбкой покачала головой.

— Не обращайте внимания, Эндрю, — выдала блондинка куда-то в пространство. — Она всегда хочет всё сделать идеально.

Затем девушка надела на нос какие-то страшноватого вида очки и перевернув своё чтиво вверх тормашками углубилась в чтение.

И как можно преподавать в таком дурдоме?


	3. Глава 3 Новенькие Часть вторая

**Глава 3**

 **Новенькие. Часть вторая**

— Меня зовут мисс Грейнджер и я буду вести у вас Магловедение, — начала преподавательница, входя в кабинет быстрым шагом и обводя студентов строгим взглядом.

Гермиона Грейнджер - выпускница ало-золотого Гриффиндора - была названа лучшей ученицей за последнюю сотню лет. Ей прочили место преподавателя Трансфигурации, Рун, Нумерологии, но упрямица выбрала Магловедение. Будучи маглорожденной, но при этом перфекционисткой в крайней стадии, Гермиона посещала уроки Магловедения в Хогвартсе, которые ей совершенно не понравились. И вот теперь, когда у неё появилась возможность исправить качество преподавания, она за неё с восторгом ухватилась.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы обеспечить вам свободное время и лёгкий предмет. Я здесь для того, что бы познакомить вас с миром маглов. Как вы наверняка заметили, учебники, которые вы приобретали перед началом года, под моей редакцией.

Гермиона гордо вскинула голову. Я уже упоминала, что она была перфекционисткой? И очень дотошной к тому же.

— Так вот, — продолжала преподавательница, — Начнём с самого начала. Чаще всего волшебники могут ориентироваться в немагических частях городов, однако их всегда выдаёт одежда. Чтобы вы могли избежать подобных проблем, давайте подробнее рассмотрим одежду маглов. Откройте страницу пять учебника.

В середине класса поднялась рука.

— Да мистер Смит? — Грейнджер выразительно приподняла брови.

— Профессор, я хотел спросить, зачем нам вообще контактировать с маглами? — слизеринец расплылся в ухмылке.

— Мистер Смит, — преподавательница с трудом заставляла себя успокоиться, — Во-первых, жить полностью изолированно в современном мире не представляется возможным, а во-вторых, маглы, как вы увидите, далеко шагнули в своём развитии, создав множество вещей, которые помогают им обходиться без магии, — Гермиона очень гордилась своими магловскимим корнями. — Кроме того, многие вещи в магическом мире зависят от маглов, как например, поставка продуктов питания.

Смит открыл было рот но тут же поражённо захлопнул.

Гермиона издала победный клич. Про себя, разумеется.

— Продолжим, — сказала преподавательница как ни в чём не бывало.

— Класс, — гаркнул Рональд Узли так, что первокурсники дружно подскочили, — Поздравялю!

Дети ошеломлённо хлопали глазами, глядя на гигантскую фигуру рыжеволосого инструктора.

— С чем поздравляете? — пискнула какая-то девочка.

— Как это? — казалось, что Уизли, действительно, очень удивился. — С самым полезным уроком, конечно! Вы научитесь летать на мётлах и сможете войти в сборную факультета!

Мальчишки оживились, грифиндорцы показали слизеринцам языки, в ответ на что слизеринцы лишь скривились. Уизли, видимо, был всем этим доволен.

— Ну, теперь встаньте рядом со своими мётлами, — скомандовал он, — И прикажите «Вверх!».

Послышался нестройный хор смущённых детских команд и несколько метёлок взмыли вверх.

— Пять балов каждому, кого метла послушалась!

Через десять минут все, наконец, заставили мётлы прыгнуть в руки и оседлали «транспорт».

— Теперь, — Рональд Уизли потирал руки в предвкушении первой партии запущенных им в воздух детей, — Теперь толкнитесь ногами от земли и, поднявшись, опустите метлу параллельно земле. Повисите пару минут, а потом направьте метлу вниз и приземляйтесь.

Уизли говорил чётко и громко, на большинстве лиц было написано понимание, только несколько девочек боялись. Всё было просто...

Но инструктор полётов не учёл, что не всем всё было просто.

Один мальчик слишком резко направил метлу в воздух и потрёпанная школьная метёлка с неожиданной прытью стала набирать высоту.

— Спускайся! — заорал Рон, но толку от этого было чуть. — Вот ведь... Лонгоботтом свежего разлива! — выругался инструктор и, быстро оседлав собственную метлу, полетел «на перехват».

Рональду повезло. На его занятии никаких сломанных запястий не случилось, но отправить мальчика в лазарет всё равно пришлось - за успокоительным.

Ловцов-первкурсников, к сожалению, тоже пока не предвиделось.

Ночь, улица, фонарь, аптека...*

Нет, не так! Ночь, улица — то бишь башня Астрономическая — несколько свечей, Астрономия... и иже с ними.

Всё-таки Блез любил ночь. И шутки Малфоя, о том что ночь для него - самое удобное время суток.

Ну посудите сами, ночная тьма в коридорах семь лет учёбы в Хогвартсе помогала ему уходить от дежурных, а сколько проделок он устраивал! Да и на свидания ходить было удобно. Теперь же Блез сможет пугать студентов на собственных дежурствах, а на уроках Астрономии незаметно подкрадываться и не давать наивным детям списывать!

О да, перед ним открывались неограниченные возможности!

— С начала своего существования, — Блез знал, что его голос завораживает, — Звёзды казались человеку великими, недосягаемыми, всесильными... Так оно и есть, — Забини расплылся в снисходительной улыбке. — Кто-то предсказывает по звёздам будущее, кто-то определяет характер, а самые практичные, как мы с вами, наблюдают за движениями светил. Это даёт возможность в любой момент определить местоположение, время года и даже, — Забини хмыкнул, — Год. Вряд ли, конечно, кто-то из вас будет перемещаться во времени и столкнётся с необходимостью свериться со звёздами, что бы понять в какую эпоху он попал — послышались смешки — В общем, Астрономия не только полезна, но и поучительна. А кроме того, взгляните на небо, Астрономия прекрасна.

Первокурсники Равенкло дружно подняли головы и Блез тихонько переместился.

— А теперь, — дети вздрогнули и заозирались, ища глазами преподавателя, — Давайте обсудим, что вам известно о Венере, которая сегодня так ярко светит, — Блез повёл рукой в сторону яркой точки на небосклоне. — А к следующему занятию вы приготовите эссе об этой планете.

На фоне тёмного неба с бриллиантовой россыпью звёзд стоял темнокожий маг, почти сливаясь с темнотой ночи. Он улыбнулся и его белые зубы странно и смешно казались зависшими в ночи жемчужинами.

*Александр Блок — «Ночь, улица, фонарь, аптека»


	4. Глава 4 Цветы жизни

**Глава 4**

 **Цветы жизни**

Из невинной фразы русского советского писателя и просто мирового мужика с классными усами, в честь которого, между прочим, назвали его родной город, сложилось пафосное выражение, которым взрослые, преимущественно бездетные, активно сыпят, как старушки песком и солью на несчастный, ни в чём неповинный, нежный и ранимый, русский лёд русскими зимами. Выражение это категорически непонятно большинству воспитателей детских садов и учителей, преподавателям, молодым родителям и их соседям.

«Дети — цветы жизни!»

Так утверждает некоторое количество наивных взрослых, которые не много встречали детей в своей жизни и не нюхали пороху и детской неожиданности.

Их восторженные восклицания подхватывают гуманисты и борцы за права детей, которым, явно, главное - бороться, пускай и за такую странную вещь, как абстрактные права избалованных европейских детей.

«Дети — цветы жизни!»

Сорняки, блин! Сорняки и притом довольно пакостные!

Ну кто не согласится с этим, в самом деле? Если есть такие, кто будет возмущаться, Драко готов был тыкать их носом в свою превосходную, милую, бывшей белой, дорогую, элегантную и так ему шедшую, рабочую мантию, пока скептик не заорал бы благим матом и в стихотворной форме о том, какие дети поганцы!

Ну как — КАК?! - можно было перепутать корень — КОРЕНЬ! — асфоделя и шкуру — чёртову ШКУРУ! - Бумсланга?! Надо быть совершеннейшим кретином, притом косым, криворуким и непробиваемо невнимательным!

И что вы думаете? Нашёлся такой!

Простейшее зелье первокурсника рвануло так, как будто этот идиот готовился взрывать жутко твёрдую породу ради того, чтобы найти невменяемо богатые алмазные копи! Добро бы было дело в Африке, так то Британия!

Фонтан фиолетовой жидкости, похожей на сопли и при этом кошмарно липучей и мгновенно засыхающей, весело вырвалась из котла накаченного после урока полётов успокоительным зельем первокурсника, ровнёхонько в тот страшный момент, когда новый преподаватель зелий коршуном завис над котлом несчастного мальчишки, готовый раскритиковать невнятную бурду в пух и прах в лучших традициях незабвенного Северуса Снейпа.

Не вышло. Шок и визги близ сидящих учеников оглушили Малфоя, а сногсшибательная вонь наповал убила всякое желание язвить - тут бы спастись было. Широко махнув палочкой, Драко спешно применил заклинание вентиляции, так много раз спасавшее его собственный курс от «экспериментов» Лонгоботтома, который не представлял опасности только в гербологических теплицах, и очистил котёл первокурсника.

— Тихо! — рявкнул взбешённый лорд. — Всем сесть! — он повернулся к белому, как полотно, мальчишке, которого не спас бы от страшной расправы даже обморок, в который он явно собирался завалиться, и зашипел не хуже Поттера, говорящего на парселтанге. — Джагсон, вы, безнадёжный растяпа, подрыватель-недоучка, Лонгоботтом нового разлива, косорукий гриффиндорец, позор всего курса, потрудитесь объяснить, что вы тут устроили! — в конце преподаватель всё же сорвался на крик.

Выслушав три минуты однообразного мямляния на тему «Я-я-я-я-я не-не-не-не профессор я-я-я-я...» и так далее из той же оперы, Малфой резким взмахом холёной, но испачканной фиолетовой дрянью руки оборвал поток беспорядочных звуков.

— Ясно. Что ничего не ясно! Учитесь выражать свои мысли, Джагсон! Двадцать баллов с факультета и отработка! Всем молчать, — рыкнул он на грифов, которые предсказуемо забурчали что-то в защиту однокурсника, — Иначе пойдёте с ним перебирать червей! — мелкие ещё не знали, что это значит, но поутихли и Малфой вернул себе бесстрастно-злобно-оскорбительную маску. — К следующему уроку принесёте мне эссе о сегодняшнем зелье, а Джагсон ещё и разберёт свои ошибки. Свободны!

«Цветы жизни» как ураганом вынесло из его кабинета.

К счастью, они были в Шотландии, а не в Канзасе, так что ураган не грозил отдавленными ведьмами и глупыми девицами с лохматыми псами под мышкой, норовящими выпросить у великих магов сердце, мозг, храбрость и прочую ерунду...

Так, что-то Драко понесло. Это всё из-за зелья, иначе он бы не вспомнил магловские изложения реальных магических фактов, прочитанные сдуру в детстве!

Срочно проветрить кабинет и сменить мантию!

Детишки были такие милые - все, как один - и так скромно подходили к загону с единорогами, что Луна едва не прослезилась. Но она была сильной, она справилась.

Весело тряхнув головой, откидывая чёлку, от чего серёжки в виде слив-цеппелинов задорно качнулись, преподавательница очаровательно улыбнулась ученикам, стараясь их этим подбодрить.

— Ну же, не бойтесь, — увещевала профессор Лавгуд. — Единорога не сложно спугнуть, но бояться не стоит. Кто хочет их погладить?

Полумна окинула взглядом жмущихся третьекурсников и особенно третьекурсниц. Девочки почему-то не спешили проникаться изящной красотой лесных созданий и предпочитали прятаться от дождя под широкими лапами елей опушки Запретного леса. Странно. Ведь единорогов так любят мозгошмыги и Хагрид, а ведь все знают, что они чувствуют положительную энергию.

Полумне снова стало немного досадно от того, что Министерство не позволило учить детей по её учебнику, ведь было бы так полезно знать о мозгошмыгах и кизляках! Девушка была твёрдо намерена побороться за свой авторский подход!

— Ну же, не волнуйтесь! Смотрите, я подойду к ним первая, — пропела преподавательница и с мечтательной улыбкой шагнула в загон, протягивая руки к белоснежной кобылице, тут же подставившей ей нос. — Видите, совсем не страшно, — уговаривала Полумна, легко ступая по развезёной грязи и не замечая опасности подскользнуться.

Наконец, самая смелая из третьекурсников - отличница и гордость факультета Гриффиндор - Гвинет Раймонд вошла вслед за профессором Лавгуд в загон и неуверенно посеменила к единорогам, которые вполне радушно её встретили. Увидев, что девочку и впрямь не съели, дети отмерли и потянулись к животным. Довольная Полумна выдала им сахар и морковку.

Пришло время рассказать больше теории и профессор глубоко вздохнула, приготовившись приоткрыть милым детям таинственный, манящий, красочный и такой непохожий на их собственный мир - мир волшебных существ в целом и единорогов в частности, рассказать об огромной роли мозгошыгов и ответить на много-много умных и по теме вопросов, но тут заметила поднятую руку. Приятно удивлённая тем, что третьекурсники такие активные и уже приготовили вопросы, Полумна ободряюще улыбнулась.

— Что ты хотела, милая?

Девчушка хлопнула пару раз глазами на такое обращение, но потом вскинула подбородок, отбрасывая за спину тонкую косичку, и поинтересовалась:

— А правда, что единороги предпочитают девочек?

При этом «гордость Гриффиндора» с превосходством глянула на мальчиков, но эффект от такого феминистического и с таким апломбом выданного заявления, был подпорчен истеричным гоготом слизеринцев.

— Ой, не могу, — простонал Захари-младший, носящий гордую фамилию Смит, — Это ты сейчас единорогов в меньшинства радужного флага записала? Ну ты, Раймонд, даёшь! — Смит от избытка чувств даже хлопнул себе по колену, чем едва не испугал единорога рядом с ним.

Девчонка насупилась и хотела выдать длинную, несомненно познавательную и, предположительно, довольно нудную лекцию о том, что все равны, но Полумна мягко перебила назревающий конфликт.

— Единороги, правда, предпочитают общение с людьми женского пола, — улыбнулась она. — Пять баллов Гриффиндору. Мистер Смит, вы просто не так поняли вашу одноклассницу.

Захари-младший только фыркнул, выражая своё отношение и к однокласснице и к её заявлениям.

Проблема была в том, что единорог, которого Смит в этот момент кормил сахаром, принял это презрительное фырканье на свой счёт и, оскорблённый в лучших чувствах, решил отомстить за попраное достоинство благородного семейства парнокопытных путём меткого щипка пальцев. Но тут не рассчитало уже животное и ловкий охотник Слизерина быстро выдернул руку и отскочил разом метров на пять.

Класс переполошился и Полумна кинулась к ребёнку, окинув, правда, сначала взглядом единорогов и убедившись, что они все спокойны и не собираются последовать примеру обидчивого родича. Но, пока все паниковали, к Захари молнией подлетела Гвинет и, мгновенно сняв перчатку с руки мальчика, смотрела на белые и целые пальцы.

— Ты в порядке? — выпалила девочка и тут же покраснела под удивлёнными взглядами однокурсников.

Захари неуверенно вытянул свою руку из её ладоней и как-то странно глянул на отводящую глаза Гвинет.

— В полном, — буркнул он и вырвал перчатку, старательно возвращая себе презрительный вид.

Больше ничего случиться не успело, так как прозвучал отдалённый гул колокола. Полумна благодушно отпустила ребят без домашнего задания и укоризненно глянула в сторону разбушевавшегося единорога. Тот скромно ковырял копытом землю и вообще делал вид, что он тут не приделах и его хата - загон то бишь - с краю.

Полмна вздохнула.

Не все дети - цветы и не все единороги - покорные милашки.


	5. Глава 5 Немного — совсем немного — о лю

**Глава 5**

 **Немного — совсем немного**

Гарри был счастлив. Совершенно счастлив.

Начиная с пятого курса, когда до него дошло, что Джинни Уизли - та самая маленькая рыжая бестия и по-совместительству сестра лучшего друга Гарри Рона - вообще-то шикарная девушка, которая по какой-то нелепо-счастливой случайности влюблёна в него со своего первого курса.

И Гарри был счастлив. Потому что отношения у них тогда не только наладились, но и оказались настолько стойкими, что держатся до сих пор. Теперь на пальцах Джиневры и Гарри Поттера красовались одинаковые колечки, а родители с обеих сторон были исключительно рады.

Вместо того чтобы прожигать жизнь и спокойно тратить состояние Поттеров, оба молодых супруга предпочли поработать и каково же было их счастье, когда выяснилось что есть работа для них обоих и в одном месте - старом замке, в котором они и сошлись!

— С чего это Раймонд кинулась тебе помогать? — недоумевал Марк Эйвери.

Захари Смит только дёрнул плечом и странно посмотрел на стол Гриффиндора, делая вид, что совершенно не ищет за ним светлую голову упомянутой Раймонд.

— Тоже мне, помощница нашлась, — фыркнул мальчик.

Джинни была совершенно, окончательно и бесповоротна довольна своей жизнью.

Ну посудите сами: она влюбилась в мальчика, несколько лет страдала от его невнимания - как и все уважающие себя девочки, впрочем - а потом, в один прекрасный день, увидев её декольте и оценив резкий взмах гладких ярко-рыжих волос, герой её девичьих грёз прозрел, а затем и вовсе женился на ней!

Всё-таки мечты сбываются. Особенно, если ты к этому стремишься.

Теперь Гарри и Джинни — оба Поттеры, конечно же — работают в Хогвартсе, чем ошарашили родителей, которые были твёрдо уверены, что теперь молодая семья будет жить у них под боком и регулярно радовать наследничками.

Ан нет! Новоиспечённые Поттеры вырвались из под чуткого (ночами даже слишком чуткого!) надзора любящих родителей и унеслись строить собственное светлое будущее и делиться друг с дружкой своими горями и радостями на благородных поприщах преподавателя ЗОТИ и колдоведьмы великого лазарета несравненной школы Хогвартс, рекордсменки по количеству попадавших в медицинское крыло студентов.

— Гвинет, что тебя дёрнуло помогать этому Суслику? — недоумевал Джон Яксли.

Гвинет порозовела и опустила глаза в тарелку, чудесным образом проигнорировав Смита за Слизеринским столом. Август Роули рядом с ней оживлённо кивал в такт словам друга.

— Я просто не хотела, что бы из-за этого придурка пострадала репутация профессора Лавгуд, — отговорилась девочка и тут же удачно сменила тему. — А кто уже начал писать эссе по Астрономии?

Интересующиеся вокруг резво отвернулись в стороны и вернулись к еде. Джон и Август закатили глаза, а Роули даже пробормотал с набитым ртом что-то, сильно отдалённо напоминающее «Ужас», за что получил привычный осуждающий взгляд от Гвинет и заинтересованно-подбадривающий взгляд аля «между прочим ты классный, напиши мне записку» от сплетницы Саманты Браун, что приободрило его и побудило выучиться подмигивать.


	6. Глава 6 Ученье — свет! Неученье — снятие

**Глава 6**

 **Ученье — свет! Неученье — снятие баллов!**

В учительской царила мирная обстановка. Учителя вежливо общались, предупредительно передавали друг другу вазочку с печением, делились последними новостями. Мягкий свет вечернего солнца врывался в окно, словно тоже пытаясь напитаться учёностью, пытаясь услышать что-то интересное, поучаствовать в обсуждении.

Со времени этой сцены прошли долгие-долгие годы, если не столетия. Чтобы учителя в Хогвартсе, да мирно коротали вечерок над классными журналами? Ха! Даже три "ха-ха" два раза!

В учительской царила обстановка такая же мирная, как, скажем, на той чудесной международной конференции, куда догадались пригласить представителей СССР и даже набрались смелости достаточно, чтобы предъявить «счёт», ведь столько денег потеряли при национализации, что хоть стой, хоть падай. В ответ участники конференции получили обвинения в интервенции и заодно ответный «счёт» за все разрушения, которые интервенция успела натворить. Надо отметить, что требования СССР превосходили те, что предъявили им, поэтому ситуация была откровенно неловкая. А дальше было ещё лучше -в маленьком городочке Раппало СССР и Германия подписали договор о восстановлении дипломатических отношений. Делов то! А то - тем денег отдай, тем отдай, те законы отмени... «Сами разберёмся!» - решили два молодых государства.

Там дальше ещё много чего интересного было, но сейчас не о том.

А об обстановке в учительской.

Чтобы не мучить вас более пространными описаниями и - не дай то Бог - оценкой политических решений далёкого, но такого важного для нас прошлого, просто опишу вам учительскую Хогвартса.

Помещение это представляло собой просторную квадратную комнату со столами для каждого из преподавателей Школы чародейства и волшебства, с буфетом для чая и печенек, стеллажами с книгами и классными журналами. Пара портретов профессоров, календарь, часы на спокойных бежевых стенах. В углу стояло совершенно очаровательное лимонное деревце, которое каждый день обеспечивало преподавателей лимоном к чаю.

Всё бы ничего, да вот только несчастные профессора с портретов взирали на довольно необычную картину.

Декан Гриффиндора - солнце, словно издеваясь, окрашивало его волосы в цвет золотой, как гарцующий лев Гриффиндора, а кожа профессора Лонгоботтома покраснела, словно была полем, на котором этот лев гарцевал испокон веков - метался по всей учительской, вцепившись в волосы и что-то то бормоча, то восклицая. Гарри Поттер уже не жевал печеньку и придерживал свою чашку с чаем, пока старый товарищ проносился мимо него. Рон Уизли, напротив, печеньки старательно поглощал, хотя и не отрывал шокированного взгляда от Невилла. Гермиона Грейнджер о чём-то громогласно спорила с невозмутимым профессором Эндрю Макгриффином, до которого солнце, словно принципиально, своим светом дотрагиваться не хотело и который выглядел довольно устрашающе со своими широченными плечами и сдвинутыми бровями.

Но, пожалуй, больше всего профессоров с портретов удивил молодой лорд Малфой. Профессор Зельеварения валялся на диване, одна его нога свешивалась на пол, а вторая лежала на подлокотнике. Малфой... ржал. Натурально ржал, как укурившийся горящим сеном фестрал. Ржал так, что его нога, которая лежала на подлокотнике дивана, истерично подёргивалась, заставляя лимонное деревце жаться к краю горшка и молить богиню Флору о пощаде и просветлении на голову этого «монстра».

Объяснялся этот бедлам довольно просто. Профессор Рун, мистер Макгриффин, в своё время учился в Америке, где людей хлебом не корми, дай порассуждать о равенстве, правах, демократии и прочей человеколюбивой гуманистике Риторика там развита, но про Слизерин и Гриффиндор там не слышали. По крайней мере не о всех тонкостях их взаимоотношений точно. В итоге, молодой и неопытный, наивный тридцатилетний Эндрю Макгриффин на своих уроках наладил «равенство». А это означало для консерваторов-англичан страшное. Никаких лордов, никаких грязнокровок и чистокровных на его уроках не было. Самое страшное - ему было даже всё равно с какого факультета драть баллы! Не выучил - минус пять баллов, выучил - плюс пять баллов.

Итог такой системы и наблюдали теперь портреты профессоров. За одну неделю - одну несчастную неделю - Гриффиндор благодаря ему - одному единственному преподавателю - лишился едва не всех заработанных баллов, а Слизерин, наоборот, благодаря ему, же вырвался в лидеры.

Такое раньше было только благодаря трепетной опеке слизеринцев профессором Снейпом!

Правда в пятницу - сегодня - досталось всем без разбору.

Причины таких происшествий не интересовали деканов враждующих факультетов, у обоих просто приключилась истерика. Малфой ржал и уже начал икать, Лонгоботтом едва не сшиб два стола, но останавливаться не собирался. Уизли с Потером упорно гоняли чаи и ждали более внятного продолжения.

Только Гермиона Грейнджер - вечная защитница сирых и убогих, командирша, феминистка в поисках простого женского счастья... В общем только эта настоящая женщина и допытывалась у настоящего мужчины Эндрю Макгриффина о причинах такого невиданного распределения баллов.

Ну, как допытывалась? Сначала орала почём зря, а потом спросила, что он может сказать в своё оправдание, перебила, ещё кричала, затем, наконец, соизволила замолчать и выслушать. Всё было просто.

Гриффиндорцы не учили, слизеринцы знали. Правда, в пятницу Слизерин чуть не потерял все балы, а Грифиндор едва не ушёл в минус, но Макгриффин успокоился и дал шанс переписать контрольные.

Узнав о таком, Грейнджер сбавила обороты. Поинтересовалась темой контрольной. Снова разоралась. Теперь досталось детям и двум деканам, которые так наплевательски относятся к своим подопечным. Узнав о том, что несчастные смелые дети имевшие неосторожность записаться на Руны, не знали как переводить Руны из одного рунического алфавита в другой - более того, вообще узнав о существовании и таких алфавитов - Поттер и Уизли едва не поперхнулись чаем, но кушать печеньки не перестали.

Лонгоботтом споткнулся и полетел животом на стол профессора Вектор, чудом не сбив десяток флакончиков с духами, а Малфой забился в новом приступе истерики, сквозь слёзы пытаясь сказать что-то о том, что у Слизерина всё равно больше балов.

Гермиона Грейнджер резко переметнулась в другой лагерь и теперь во всю готова была отстаивать правоту профессора Рун, но не успела.

— А что вы тут делаете? Луна утверждает что у вас тут полно мозгошмыгов, — в кабинет вальяжной походкой вошёл Забини, улыбаясь во весь рот.

— Наверняка, мозгошмыги пытаются кого-то помирить, — протянула Лавгуд появляясь из-за спины коллеги.

Малфой, икая, грохнулся с дивана и пополз на четвереньках к выходу. Забини только подвинулся, освобождая проход. Невилл рухнул за стол Вектор и приложился пару раз о столешницу. Пузырьки дрогнули, но устояли. Поттер и Уизли, как один, подскочили и по стеночке рысцой выбежали из помещения, прихватив печенек «в дорогу». На повороте они услышали полный праведного возмущения голос Гермионы.

— Луна, какие мозгошмыги! Речь идёт об элементарных знаниях!


	7. Глава 7 Методы

**Глава 7**

 **Методы**

И Слизерин и Гриффиндор исправились. Со слезами, истериками, но исправились. Равенкло, традиционно, хорошо написали, Хаффлпаф, традиционно, не напрягались дополнительными занятиями.

Итогами пятничного бедлама в учительской стал удивлённый вид Макгонагалл, которая встала на защиту, разумеется, своего племянника, но всё же попыталась убедить его «не быть столь строгим» к Гриффиндору. Эндрю пожал плечами и сказал, что учиться должны все, перебив таким образом Гермиону, которая готова была разразиться лекцией на тему рунических алфавитов.

В качестве компромисса были предложены консультационные часы по всем предметам, что вызвало неудовольствие преподавателей, но чуть успокоило деканов Слизерина и Гриффинддора.

Таким образом, в кабинете ЗОТИ каждый вечер толпились восторженные подростки, которые хотели научиться всё новым и новым заклинаниям. Поттер даже стал подумывать просто открыть дуэльный клуб, но, здраво рассудив, что один он это дело не потянет - конце концов из-за клуба Макгонагалл вряд ли снимет с него консультационные часы - Поттер решил быть хитрым и, по совету жены, решил привлечь к проекту Рональда Уизли.

Консультаций по полётам, естественно, не было, поэтому Рон вполне мог бы помочь. Гарри тщательно готовился к серьёзному разговору за печеньками, в ходе которого ему нужно было рассказать другу о клубе, при этом сделав акцент на том, что это не дополнительная работа, а просто веселье. Поттер несколько раз хотел попросить Джинни написать ему речь, но всё время решал, что он мужик и справится сам.

В кабинете Магловедения царила тишина, лишь изредка сюда приходили студенты с вопросами, потому что вопросов, собственно, и не было.

Так же как не было их и по Астрономии, УЗМС и Нумерологии.

Зато Невилл светился от счастья, когда кто-то проявлял интерес к Травам, и частенько в учительской ударялся в ностальгические рассуждения о том, как сам он всегда любил свой предмет, и прославляя Макгонагалл и её гениальную идею консультаций.

Профессор Малфой уверенно справлялся с тонким ручейком студентов, желающих спросить что-то. В большинстве своём это были, разумеется, Слизеринцы, из которых особой тягой к знаниям отличались семикурсники - хрупкая блондинка Астория Гринграсс, здоровенный Марк Эйвери, пустоголовая Оливия Хёрст... В общем, в основном Малфоя посещали Слизеринцы, зато с интересными вопросами. Например, как резко остудить зелье, чтобы ингредиенты в нём не потеряли от этого своё действие? Или например, меняется ли качество ингредиента в зависимости от того, когда его собрали?

Золото а не дети! Особенно Астория. Тихая, скромная, при том с недюжинным талантом и развитой логикой.

Малфой злорадно потирал ручки, думая о том, что если Гриффиндорцы продолжат игнорировать его консультации, то он, пожалуй, мог бы включить вопросы слизеринцев в тесты.

Профессор Вектор откровенно грустила. Вот что это такое? Она так хорошо выглядит, следит за собой, каждый день новый наряд, маникюр, макияж, каблучки...

А ему всё безразлично! Для него существует только ОНА! И Ладно бы она Септиме была соперницей, так нет же — ни рожи, ни кожи, как говорится!

Женщина пыталась отвлечься, пыталась даже убедить себя, что это не любовь...

Всё напрасно! Неужели ей так и суждено прожить остаток жизни - любить но не быть любимой?

Эндрю повернулся к доске и, наконец, приготовился записать на доску всё то, что сейчас рассказал, но внезапно словно напоролся на невидимую стену.

За его спиной отчётливо раздавались сдавленные, полные отчаяния рыдания. Макгриффин медленно положил мел и повернулся. Элеонора Мальсибер спрятала лицо в ладошки и, сотрясаясь всем телом, действительно, рыдала за первой партой в совершенно пустом кабинете. А ещё седьмой курс!

Первым побуждением было бежать далеко и на долго. Макгриффин был сильным мужчиной в самом расцвете сил, он был храбр и силён, умён. Он получил учёную степень в одном из лучших американских университетов и ходил в высокие опасные горы!

Но девушки... Плачущие молодые девушки...

Неужели Руны так ужасны?

— Эээ... Мисс Мальсибер, — попытался Эндрю, но рыдания как будто усилились.

Он тяжело вздохнул и, присев на краешек её стола, подал свой платок. Девушка неуверенно взяла платок и быстро прижала к лицу. Что сделать ещё, Макгриффин не имел ни малейшего понятия.

— Послушайте, мисс Мальсибер, — всхлип, — Я знаю, Руны довольно трудны, не каждому они по плечу, — новый всхлип, ещё более отчаянный. — Но, я думаю, у вас всё может получиться, — мучительно тянул Эндрю. — Вы умны, я думаю, вам просто нужно собраться...

— Вы правда так думаете? — девушка вскинула на него мокрые глаза, полные надежды.

Даже заплаканная, она умудрялась строить ему глазки и Макгриффин невольно отодвинулся, во избежание чего бы то ни было. Иногда ему казалось, что Элеонора приходит на консультации с единственной целью - продемонстрировать обширную зону декольте. Но девушка и впрямь могла научиться, поэтому Эндрю раз за разом пытался.

— Да я так думаю.

— О, профессор вы так добры! — возопила Мальсибер, хватая его за руку.

Макгриффин смог бы что-то сделать, но в этот момент в дверь постучали и тут же её распахнули.

— Эндрю я хотела... Оого, — Гермиона Грейнджер встала в дверях, как вкопанная, а Мальсибер и не думала отцепляться. — И что здесь происходит? — прохладно поинтересовалась профессор Магловедения.

— Профессор сказал что я умна! — радостно воскликнула Мальсибер, отцепляясь, наконец, от Эндрю, но лишь за тем, чтобы поправить макияж. — Мне просто нужно позаниматься.

— На сколько мне известно, мисс Масльсибер, позаниматься вам нужно почти по всем предметам, — отрезала Грейнджер. — А мне нужно поговорить конкретно с мистером Макгриффином и прямо сейчас. Будьте добры зайти в другой раз.

Вид Грейнджер чем-то напряг девушку и та поспешно скрылась за дверью, попрощавшись с профессорами.

— И что это было? — гневно вопросила Грейнджер.

— А это что было? — Эндрю сам не знал, от чего так взбесился. — Девочка не справилась, расплакалась, а ты её напугала!

— Напугала? — зашипела Грейнджер — Да она на тебя откровенно вешалась!

— Спасибо что избавила от страшной опасности, — саркастически выдал Эндрю — Так зачем ты пришла?

Эта коллега его бесила, страшно бесила, Мерлин свидетель, но попадать перед ней в дурацкие ситуации Эндрю страшно не хотелось.

— Я? — Грейнджер растерялась? Растёшь, Макгриффин! — Я просто хотела попросить справочник по скандинавским рунам.

С нечитаемым лицом Эндрю подал ей требуемое.

— Спасибо, — пролепетала Гермиона. Большой и мрачный Макгриффин вызывал непонятный, но неоспоримый трепет и уважение. — Я пойду, пожалуй.

— Пока, — Макгриффин медленно «сдувался» после ссоры.

— Пока, — пискнула Грейнджер, закрывая дверь.

Эндрю тяжело опустился на стул и тоскливо посмотрел на кусочек мела, который так и не использовал. Девушки!

А время меж тем летело. Летело, как коршун на добычу, как стрела, как ядро с незабвенным Мюнхгаузеном, как новейший лакированный Нимбус... Летело быстро, уверенно, неудержимо.

Приближался Хеллоуин. И всех ждал сюрприз. Удивление такое, что ни в сказке сказать, ни пером Риты Скитер описать.

Впрочем, для Минервы Макгонагалл это сюрпризом не было - ведь она директриса, к тому же «сюрприз» должен был заменить на посту преподавателя именно её.


	8. Глава 8 Хеллоуин в Хогвартской трактовке

**Глава 8**

 **Хеллоуин в Хогвартской трактовке**

А время меж тем летело. Летело, как коршун на добычу, как стрела, как ядро с незабвенным Мюнхгаузеном, как новейший лакированный Нимбус... Летело быстро, уверенно, неудержимо.

Приближался Хеллоуин. И всех ждал сюрприз. Удивление такое, что ни в сказке сказать, ни пером Риты Скитер описать.

Впрочем, для Минервы Макгонагалл это сюрпризом не было - ведь она директриса, к тому же, «сюрприз» должен был заменить на посту преподавателя именно её.

Домовики постарались на славу! Свечи, летучие мыши, тыквы... Всё в лучших традициях. Вообще-то, на Хеллоуин не принято дарить подарки, но себя Минерва решила порадовать и, заодно, преподнести подарок с антуражем.

Новый преподаватель Трансфигурации Минерву не подвёл, как, впрочем, и всегда.

Среднего роста, но худой, стремительный и галантный, ослепительно улыбающийся, но держащий с незнакомыми дистанцию, по проходу Большого Зала легко и едва ли не беззаботно шествовал этакий Вронский - столь же беззастенчиво-блестящий, разве что получивший учёную степень Оксфордского университета и без плеши. Кристиан Нотт был светлокожим брюнетом, как и отец, но тёпло-краие глаза взял от матери.

Он прошествовал к столу преподавателей, разом охватив его весь глазами, кивнул Макгонагалл, подмигнул крёстному, которому до того даже не удосужился сообщить об окончании университета и поступлении на работу в Хогвартс, и, обернувшись к ученикам, отвесил изящный поклон почти без издёвки.

Минерва Макгонагалл представила своего преемника, профессора Трансфигурации, выпускника Оксфорда, которому удалось получить степень магистра экстерном, но едва ли кто-то станет слушать кого бы то ни было, когда новый мужчина в школе так обворожительно улыбается.

Нотт легко поднялся на помост к преподавательскому столу, вежливо поблагодарил директрису за представление, хлопнул Малфоя по плечу и остановился перед свободным стулом между ним и Грейнджер.

По случаю ли праздника или просто случайно, но Гермиона выглядела довольно мило в мантии цвета молочного шоколада и с распущенными кудрявыми волосами. Кристиан склонился в новом поклоне, на этот раз куда более изящном и менее шутовском, и коснулся губами руки, которую девушка протянула ему для рукопожатия.

— Мисс Грейнджер, я бесконечно очарован, — искренне произнёс Крис, усаживаясь на стул спиной к крёстному и нехотя выпуская руку покрасневшей девушки. — Но, позвольте, не вы ли автор той замечательной работы о влиянии магловских разработок на магический мир?

— Можно просто Гермиона, — пролепетала смущённая таким явным вниманием преподавательница Магловедения. — Работа моя, но я не стала бы утверждать, что она так уж замечательна...

— О не спорь! — Крис поднял руки в воздух, словно призывая небеса себе в свидетели, и легко переходя на «ты». — Работа замечательна! Я никогда об этом не задумывался, а выходит зря!

— А ещё ты никогда не задумывался о том, что неплохо бы сообщить мне о своём приезде, — едко произнёс Малфой. — Мог бы и похвастаться степенью.

— Да ладно тебе, это же сюрприз, — Крис подмигнул Гермионе и решил-таки уделить немного внимания другим. — Здорово, Блез! Ну скажи, разве я не прав?

Кристиан в одно мгновение завладел вниманием всего преподавательского стола, с нежным юмором рассказывая о своих Оксфордских преподавателях и то и дело поминая работу мисс Грейнджер «которая открыла глаза на мир и толкнула на написание научной работы».

В итоге Гермиона краснела, Малфой закатывал глаза, Забини подкладывал тыквенного пирога Луне, Невилл пытался справиться с этим потрясением, а Кристиан самозабвенно говорил о своей работе на тему применения Трансфигурации с целью улучшения магловских разработок и привнесение их в человеческий - магический - быт.

За столом Гриффиндора все, как обычно, радовались и не догадываясь о том, что трое представителей этого факультета не просто по привычке прожигают взглядами дыры в Слизеринцах.

Причина этого была стара, как мир, и звалась она дракой. В данном случае это, конечно, была магическая дуэль, но сути это слово не меняет.

Итак, ровно в полночь в Зале Славы Хогвратса должны были сойтись Захари Смит и Джон Яксли, которые, очевидно, совсем друг друга достали. Учителям об этом знать не следовало, поэтому лишних людей в это не просвещали, зато будущие дуэлянты перекидывались такими взглядами, словно наделись, что один из них окажется смертельным для соперника.

Гвинет Раймонд уже устала отговаривать лучшего друга, к тому же у него была поддержка в лице другого её лучшего друга.

Ну и что вот прикажете ей делать? Конечно, пойти с ними и проследить, что бы всё было хорошо. А то знает она этих слизеринцев и дружков Смита! И Смит, конечно, тоже тот ещё гад. Да.

По случаю праздника пир закончился лишь в половину двенадцатого. Учителя дружно поднялись и отправились к выходу из Большого Зала. Эндрю изрядно посмешил галантный кавалер в лице Кристиана Нотта, который бросился отодвигать стул Гермиионе Грейнджер и подавать ей руку при спуске с помоста. Во-первых, самому Макгриффину эта дамочка всегда казалось гордячкой, вполне способной самостоятельно не то что выйти из-за стола, но и, при необходимости, свернуть кому-нибудь шею. Во-вторых, в зале присутствовали и другие дамы и той же Макгонагалл помощь понадобилась бы больше. Но Нотт смотрел только на Грейнджер, пропускал её вперёд и неустанно сыпал шутками.

А сцена под названием «Покойной ночи, моя леди» могла бы довести до икающего смеха, если бы так не взбесила Эндрю. Ну в самом деле, что Нотт к ней прилип как банный лист?

Так уж вышло что дежурили этой ночью Малфой и Макгриффин и новый преподаватель Трансфигурации вознамерился идти с ними, но обойтись без театральщины оказался не в силах. На третьем этаже он эффектно приложился к ручке Грейнджер.

— Спокойной ночи, дорогая Миона, — произнёс он едва ли не с пылкостью. — Спокойной ночи — обратился он к остальным.

Уходя Эндрю услышал томные вздохи миссис Поттер и голос её брата.

— Ты же не любишь когда твоё имя сокращают?

За вопросом последовал хруст яблока и усталый голос преподавательницы Магловедения, в котором слышалась улыбка.

— Просто жуй, Рон.

Малфой оказался вежливее чем Уизли - он дождался когда от предмета разговора их отделит приличное количество метров.

— Ну и что это было? — Драко вскинул свою белую бровь фирменным Малфоевским жестом.

— Ммм? — промычал в ответ его крестник.

— Что ты к ней пристал? — Малфой явно привык к такой манере поведения Криса.

— Я ни к кому не приставал. Я лишь не скрыл своих чувств.

— Чувств? — скептицизма в голосе зельевара хватило бы на десятерых, хотя пикировка и проходила довольно вяло.

— Да что тут такого?! — внезапно взорвался Кристиан. — Миона очаровательная девушка, умная и скромная. Эндрю, ну хоть ты ему скажи!

Макгриффин чуть не споткнулся, но, обнаружив, что от него и впрямь ждут какой-то реакции, собрался.

— Гермиона определённо не Вектор. Драко, просто отстань от него.

— Вот! — Криса казалось не слишком заботило, что именно сказал Эндрю.

В Зале Славы дуэль разыгралась нешуточная! Смит и Яксли скакали по помещению, как обезумевшие мангусты, и кидались всеми заклинаниями, какие помнили. Наконец, в непрерывном потоке мальчишечьей ярости и мальчишеского же куража образовалась пауза и Раймонд готова была разразиться причитаниями и снова попытаться свернуть дуэль, но здесь дети услышали шаги и голоса. Испуганные взгляды и замершие позы стёрли факультетские различия. Смит во все глаза смотрел на Раймонд, а та, с таким же безумным видом, потянула руки к своим друзьям.

— Надо драпать, — одними губами сказал Роули.

И дети понеслись по этажам, переходам и галереям замка, а за собой слышали встревоженные голоса и топот взрослых ног. Завернув за угол, Смит схватил за руку Раймонд и втащил в пустой класс. Через мгновение за ними туда же влетели и её друзья. Кребб и Гойл - вечные спутники Суслика - где-то потерялись.

В коридоре и кабинете стояла звенящая тишина и, едва поняв, что им ничего не грозит, третьекурсники принялись глубоко дышать и истерично тихонько хихикать. Наконец, разогнувшись, Захари Смит подошёл к Джону Яксли и протянул руку. Тот, не задумываясь, её пожал, а за ним с рукопожатием потянулся и Август Роули. Гвинет Раймонд просто широко улыбнулась и села на парту.

— Больше мы не будем ссориться правда ведь?


	9. Глава 9 Попали

**Глава 9**

 **Попали**

Подружившиеся гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы удивили всех, перебив восторг от появления нового учителя. Кребб и Гойл, отбившиеся ночью от сбегавшей компании, всё-таки умудрились скрыться и наказаны не были, хотя в гостиной факультета Смит всласть поразорялся о их тупости.

Как бы там ни было, а на завтрак в Большой зал весело шагала исключительно странная компашка: как всегда строгая Гинет Раймонд, в тщательно выглаженной мантии и со светлой тонкой косичкой на плече, но без книг, перешучивающиеся Джон Яксли, Август Роули и Захари Смит. За ними, с учебниками Раймонд в руках, грузно вышагивали Эрнест Кребб и Редьярд Гойл. Притихшие школьники наблюдали как пёстрая компания, почти не поколебавшись, отправилась вместе к столу Грифииндора. За столом преподавателей Невилл Лонгоботтом покраснел, а Драко Малфой позеленел. Оба они обменялись злобно-недоумёнными взглядами, только так и сумев поддержать древнюю Хогвартскую традицию войны своих факультетов. Эндрю Макгриффин меланхолически постучал по спине поперхнувшегося Рона Уизли, а Макгонагалл сияла, как новенький галеон, и думала о том, что теперь легко утрёт крючковатый нос Альбуса, заявив что при ней Слизерин и Гриффиндор объединились. В подробности и причины никто не вдавался.

Чудная компания эпатировала школу ещё неделю.

Кребб и Гойл таскали учебники Раймонд, Яксли только несколько раз чуть не подрался со Смитом, а Роули целиком сосредоточился на изучении тонкого искусства подмигивания и соблазнения Саманты Браун. Весь этот табор чередовал столы, за которыми они сидели в Большом зале и смешивал веками устоявшиеся места факультетов в кабинетах.

Лонгоботтом и Малфой пытались повлиять на своих воспитанников отдельно и вместе, угрожали снятием баллов, но в ответ получали невозмутимое «Мы друзья».

А уже через неделю вся школа была заражена идеями равноправия и братания со всеми подряд. Хаффлпаф потерял позиции всегда лояльной стороны и просто делил булочки с Равенкло в попытке найти причины таких феноменальных изменений.

Быстро вскрылись многочисленные Ромео и Джульетты, Тристаны и Изольды, Питы и Китниссы. Влюблённые, вынужденные скрывать свои чувства в этой вековой борьбе факультетов, теперь смогли открыться миру и порхали на крыльях любви, едва не сбивая учителей в узких коридорах.

Была закончена долгая история кровопролитных дуэлей и баллоснимательных перепалок. Факультетское противостояние, которое, как задумчиво высказал Бинс, во времена войны Алой и Белой роз может и было логичным, сейчас потеряло и остроту и смысл, затухло из-за третьекурсников. Преподаватели и родители были в шоке, а дети счастливы. Разве так не должно быть?

Такие яркие события умудрилась перекрыть довольная профессор Макгонагалл, на радостях объявив в школе Рождественский бал.

Какая прелесть! Какой восторг! Какая прибыль магазинам! Как много разговоров! В общем, балу быть!

Это всё, конечно, очень радостные события, да вот только занятия никто не догадался отменить.

Гермионе, безусловно, очень льстило внимание к её научной работе, но бурные восторги Криса, очевидно, продолжали фонтанировать и на уроках Трансфигурции, так что у профессора Грейнджер теперь почти не было свободного времени. Буквально кипящие азартом и интересом, студенты заваливали её вопросами на занятиях и переменах, осаждали её кабинет во время консультаций, чтобы узнать, что за вещи упоминал профессор Нотт, как их использовать и нельзя ли где найти её статьи.

Гермиона сначала была обескуражена, потом была довольной и, наконец, просто устала. Но Крису она и не подумала пенять, потому что он, очевидно, искренне восхищался её работой и - хотелось бы верить - самой Гермионой. В Большом зале и учительской он разливался соловьём и очаровательно улыбался, отодвигая ей стул.

Жизнь налаживалась не так ли?

Совсем другие вопросы интересовали третьекурсников.

В самом деле, какое Магловеление и Трансфигурация, когда под боком цветёт и пахнет — ну, хорошо, просто растёт - Запретный лес!

Уже знакомая нам и всей школе Хогвартс компания великих объединителей - почти таких же великих, как, скажем, Изабелла Кастильская и Фердинанд Арагонский* - посовещались и решили, что погода не такая уж и плохая, а пятые точки буквально молят о приключениях.

Под покровом темноты, убедившись что профессор Забини сегодня точно не дежурит, трое слизеринцев и трое гриффиндорцов выскочили из своих гостиных и отправились короткими перебежками к громаде тёмного леса.

Только дойдя до его опушки они, наконец, тихонько рассмеялись и начали разговаривать.

Шли они не разбирая дороги, а парни с гордостью отринули предложение Гвинет идти по тропинке. Они толкались и в голос смеялись.

Ну в самом деле, они ведь такую шутку проворачивают, не ходить же как воды в рот набравши!

Проблема была только в том, что шутки и взаимные поддразнивания в какой-то момент переросли в ссору и едва ли не в свалку. Кребб и Гойл пытались успокоить Раймонд, которая пыталась унять мальчишек. Как они умудрились поссориться все втроём для неё оставалось загадкой.

Шум они подняли невообразимый, да ещё и потеряли ориентацию в пространстве. Так что, когда они услышали где-то недалеко громкий вой зверя, дети изрядно струхнули. Переглянувшись, все вместе они ломанулись вперёд, не разбирая дороги, по кустам и кочкам, главное подальше и побыстрее.

А потом все вместе они скатились в какой-то ров и, не помня себя от страха, забились под лёгкий и ненадёжный купол зарослей шиповника.

— Попали — обречённо всхлипнула Гвинет.

Спорить никто и не подумал.

*Изабелла Кастильская и Фердинанд II Арагонский своим браком положили начало объединению Испании


	10. Глава 10 Большие проблемы маленьких дете

**Глава 10**

 **Большие проблемы маленьких детей**

Сколько Драко Малфой себя помнил, Гарри Поттер его всегда бесил.

Он был старше, он первым стал ловцом, у него с трёх лет было больше друзей и ему подарили игрушечную метлу раньше. Паршивец, конечно, здорово врезался в дерево в собственном парке при попытке повторить какой-то квиддичный приём и заработал знатный шрам на пол лба, но впечатлительные дурочки до сих пор бросаются его жалеть. Это здорово облегчило бы очкарику жизнь, избавляя от необходимости ухаживать за девушками, но тот умудрился по самые уши втрескаться в Уизли. Женился и то раньше!

У Малфоев, конечно, род познатнее, поместья побольше, счёт в Гринготсе повнушительнее, да и сам Драко во всех отношениях получше, но эти мелочи бесили просто жутко!

Драко Люциус Малфой устал, как собака, и был раздражён проверкой работ второкурсников. А это означало, что его голову, до кучи, собираются посетить новые мысли о шрамолобом. Будучи ещё мелким засранцем, Поттер предпочёл ему Уизли и Грейнджер. Это сначала разозлило, а потом просто удивляло. Теперь они, конечно, общаются, как взрослые цивилизованные люди. почти без ссор, с подколками и не слишком сильными издевательствами, но детская обида - вещь не убиваемая.

Драко откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза. Он просто устал. Через полчаса кончится его консультационное время и он пойдёт пить чай в учительской. Кажется, Джин опять обещала испечь пирог? Главное — успеть, пока её братец всё не слопал. Может, пойти сейчас и...

Не тут-то было.

В дверь постучали и Малфой открыл глаза. На пороге кабинета стояла Астория Гринграсс и удивлённо смотрела на не менее удивлённого преподавателя.

— Мисс Гринграсс? Вы что-то хотели? — Малфой легко собрался.

— Да, у меня несколько вопросов — пролепетала Астория, тихонько входя — Но профессор... Вы в очках?

Драко подавил желание выругаться и быстро снял очки с носа.

— Это для чтения — быстро пояснил он — Глаза устают.

Ну и скажите, пожалуйста, видели ли вы оправдывающегося Малфоя? Вот сейчас это как раз и был оправдывающийся Малфой. Чудеса да и только!

А может, великолепный блондин просто побоялся показаться своей очаровательной ученице слишком старым?

Нам, впрочем, не узнать, что крылось за этой его паникой и какие вопросы придумала Астория, чтобы обеспечить себе вход в кабинет Зельеварения, потому что в помещение стадом слонов влетели Поттер и Уизли с Лонгоботтомом во главе.

Ну прямо весь цвет Гриффиндора в кабинете декана Слизерина! Картина маслом!

— Где?

— Твои?

— Студенты? — По одному выдавили из себя запыхавшиеся преподаватели.

Ноябрь - месяц холодный. Ему по статусу положено, потому как почти зима.

Знаменитый и устрашающий Запретный лес - местечко жутковатое. Ему тоже по статусу положено, потому как запретный.

Что непонятного в слове «запретный»?

Лес даже выглядит страшно - не для Хагрида, конечно - там водятся жуткие твари, деревья вздымаются до самого неба и тянут огромные корни по земле во все стороны. Неохватные стволы дубов и елей спорят с высоченными тонкими берёзами за каждый клочок земли и воздуха вокруг. Птицы здесь не слишком активны, только ночные хищники не боятся здесь летать, выискивая мелких грызунов.

Попытайтесь представить себе тёмную ночь, когда звёзды и Луна едва пробиваются сквозь ветви деревьев, чтобы хоть одним глазком посмотреть, что происходит в глухих чащах. А теперь добавьте к этому вой непонятного зверя где-то неподалёку и хлопанье крыльев непонятных ночных птиц.

Чудная картина, правда?

Главное - самому не стать частью такой картины, как это сделали шестеро отважных до самоубийства друзей.

Не знаю, какой дурак решил устроить этакий чудный лес прямо у школы и кто догадался назвать этот лес Запретным. Это же верная развлекаловка для всех студентов от мала до велика, ведь пощекотать нервишки - святое дело!

Что непонятного в слове «запретный»?

Бедные ребята до утра просидели под кустом без сна, слушая отдалённый вой и уханье сов. Гвинет плакала несколько часов кряду и её по очереди успокаивали. С рассветом истерика улеглась и ужасы леса понемногу отступили. Что-то делать было нужно, поэтому все с надеждой посмотрели на Раймонд. Девочка взяла себя в руки и выползла наружу.

— Что делать будем? — спросил Смит, отряхиваясь от листьев.

— Дорогу искать — просто ответила девочка.

— И как мы её искать будем? Направление кто-нибудь знает?

Все с удивлением уставились на Гойла, высказавшего эту дельную мысль. Парень потупился и сделал вид что сухие листья под его ногами очень-очень интересные.

— Есть вроде заклинание поиска — пробасил Кребб и все повернулись к нему.

— Я знаю это заклинание — тихонько сказала Гвинет, кивая головой.

Она достала палочку и, аккуратно прочертив над головой круг, что-то тихо сказала, положив палочку на ладонь.

Несколько секунд все с надеждой смотрели на палочку, но ничего не происходило.

— Не получилось — расстроенно сказала девочка.

Смит пожал печами и посмотрел по сторонам.

— Значит так пойдём. Откуда мы вчера прибежали?

Пять рук указали в пяти направлениях сразу.

— Здорово — констатировал Захари. — Давайте хоть из оврага этого вылезем.

В кабинете Макгонагалл Невилл и Драко бились на пару в истерике, разве что не смеялись, как Малфой давеча в учительской, а переругивались со всеми подряд и хором заявляли, что «эту компанию они своими собственными руками убьют».

Директрисе доложили, что шестеро учеников не пришли ни на одно сегодняшнее занятие, а вскоре Невилл выяснил, что его подопечных вообще не видели со вчерашнего вечера.

Драко поднял на уши весь свой факультет, но не нашёл ни своих, ни чужих.

В Хаффлпафе и Равенкло виновников переполоха тоже не оказалось.

Итогом паники и бедлама явилось собрание в кабинете Макгонагалл, чай с успокоительным, который на деканов Слизерина и Гриффиндора категорически не действовал, и сбор спасательной миссии.

Драко и Невилл, уже примирившиеся и почти ставшие лучшими друзьями, вызвались идти в поход первыми. Эндрю заявил, что пойдёт с ними, потому что он, во-первых «по горам лазал и с лесом справится», а, во-вторых, «детей от этих маньяков кто-то защищать должен». За ним вызвалась Гермиона, как человек смыслящий не только в колдомедиине - в отличие от Джинни - но и способная оказать первую помощь магловскими способами. За Гермионой, конечно, вызвались Гарри, Рон и Крис.

Выдвигаться решили немедленно.

То, что магия в этом лесу не работает, дети обнаружили при первой же попытке наколдовать воды.

Неправильный какой-то этот Запретный лес. Да к тому же запретный.

Деревья становились всё старее и всё ближе друг к другу. Ветви их почти переплетались друг с другом, закрывая собой и те жалкие клочки неба, что ещё удавалось увидеть иногда. Ребята весь день явно шли не туда.

Август, наконец, решительно остановился.

— Там Хогвартса нет, надо поворачивать.

Все устало прислонились к деревьям и беспомощно осмотрелись. Бесконечные ряды огромных деревьев - старые и серые, угрожающие - зрелище не слишком вдохновляющее.

— А куда поворачивать, Август? — жалобно протянула Раймонд — Да и темно уже.

Все переглянулись.

— Давайте, тогда, сейчас заночуем вон в тех кустах — Джон указал на какие-то заросли, не до конца ещё облезлые и образовывавшие невысокий купол — А завтра пойдём в обратную сторону. Там-то уж точно ничего страшного не будет.

Все согласно закивали и поплелись к кустам. Холодало, но тёплые мантии пока спасали.

— Я как-то читал, что нужно лечь ногами в ту сторону, куда пойти хочешь, чтобы на утро не потеряться — сказал вдруг Кребб.

Смит поднял брови, но промолчал, а Джон согласно закивал.

— Так и сделаем.

Все сели рядышком, чтобы греться и распределили между собой дежурства.

— Нас ведь уже ищут? Нас ведь не бросят? — Гвинет вдруг принялась всхлипывать. —Не бросят ведь?

— Конечно, нет —на удивление мягко сказал Смит.

А потом Захари сделал совсем уж странную вещь - притянул к себе девочку и покрепче обнял, успокаивая.


	11. Глава 11 Дорога домой Часть первая

**Глава 11**

 **Дорога домой** **. Часть первая**

В лесу было холодно и страшно. Угрюмая чаща явно не была рада чужакам. Ночь не полнилась звуками жизни и даже унылое уханье сов раздавалось где-то в отдалении. Темнота и холод окружали детей, подходили неспешно, зная, что им никуда не деться. Ребята могли блуждать ещё много дней, не находя выхода, так какой смысл изводить их сразу?

О спокойном сне в таких условиях речь, само собой, не шла, однако усталость брала своё.

Всю ночь. дрожа от напряжения, страха и ночного холода, кто-то один из шести студентов Хогвартса охранял покой своих друзей. Оказавшись так далеко от тёплой, надёжной школы, они вдруг столкнулись со всем ужасающим величием природы.

В Запретном лесу не действовала магия, где-то бродили кентавры, единороги и Мерлин знает кто ещё... И где-то в необъятном массиве этого леса жались друг к дружке шестеро тринадцатилетних ребят, защищаясь от жестоко мира, как получалось. Ужас, сковавший ночь, понемногу стал отступать с рассветом, красноречиво обещая вернуться ледяным туманом.

Ещё один день в Запретном лесу начинался для шести третьекурсников. Ещё один день борьбы со своими привычками страхами.

Ещё один день поисков дороги домой в Хогвартс.

На поиск шести беглых студентов собрались семеро преподавателей, двое из которых рвались не только найти несчастных детей, но и всыпать им по первое число. Или хотя бы отработки назначить... числа до первого июля.

Учеников пересчитали и сделали всем строгое внушение. Уроки отменили.

Драко и Крис первым делом проверили сохранность младшего Нотта, который нашёлся в... Гриффиндорской башне болтающим со своим лучшим другом - мистером Джагсоном. Уизли с Поттером буквально рухнули на диваны со смеха. Драко обречённо махнул рукой. Невилл, первый раз услышавший прозвище «Лонгоботтом нового разлива», не знал, возмущаться ему или смеяться.

Как бы то ни было, а на сборы ушла вся ночь и только на рассвете в холле, наконец, собрались: обеспокоенная Макгонагалл, серьёзный Эндрю. с рюкзаком за плечами, Невилл и Драко, оба мрачнее тучи, Гермиона с аптечкой и зевающие, но решительно настроенные Гарри и Рон.

Крестовый... спасательный поход начинался.

От леса до самого замка стелился туман, словно убеждая путников никуда не ходить. Не хватало только надписи «Оставь наежду всяк сюда входящий»* у входа в лес - для полного антуража.

Однако Макгриффин, как-то автоматически ставший если не руководителем всей затеи, так уж самым главным звеном точно, был слишком крут, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи, как прозрачные ленты тумана и чёрные исполины-деревья.

Выйдя на крыльцо, он нагло потянулся, чем наверняка возмутил бы туман, будь он живым и силящимся всерьёз его напугать.

За Эндрю потянулись и остальные.

Оставалось надеяться, что дети в порядке.

Собравшись утром в обратный путь, ребята ёжились от холода и от иррационального страха перед ползущим по земле туманом, оставленным им ночью.

Теперь они шли в обратную строну и надеялись, что их уже ищут и бездумные бессмысленные блуждания скоро закончатся. Разгоравшийся день едва ли приносил тепло, разве что немного света. Ягоды, которые нашла Гвинет, не утоляли голода, но хотя бы не давали совсем обессилить.

Так и шли, в надежде добраться хотя бы до того оврага, куда упали.

Первый вопрос, вставший перед преподавателями, был простым, но очень колючим.

Как искать детей без магии?

Ответ на него нашёлся просто. Детей заставляли подписывать мантии не только для удобства домовиков. С помощью какого-то старого артефакта, похожего на простое блюдо, можно было отследить передвижения выбранных учеников, если на них надета подписанная мантия.

Благодарение Мерлину и Моргане, все ребята были в тёплых школьных мантиях и шесть точек быстро замигали на самом краю «тарелки». Точка, означающая положение самого артефакта и держащего его, оказалась на противоположном краю.

Прелесть.

Дети умудрились уйти из школы в Запретный лес и, предположительно, второй день бродят где-то там. Причём шли они всё это время по прямой от Хогвартса, но вряд ли знали об этом.

Семеро преподавателей решительно зашагали к лесу.

Ребят нужно было найти и, возможно, выручить из беды.

День прошёл и сумерки стали опускаться на землю, путаясь в ветвях высоких деревьев. Шестеро третьекурсников Хогвартса удручёно шли вперёд, время от времени выравнивая курс, когда замечали что-то знакомое: особо разлапистую ель или странно закрученную берёзу.

До оврага они ещё не дошли. Говорить почти не хотелось, потому что запас хорошего настроения давно иссяк.

— Как думаете, мы выберемся? — дрожащий голосок Раймонд разбил, наконец, гнетущую тишину.

— Конечно, выберемся! — Джон говорил явно намного бодрее, чем себя чувствовал.

— А если нет? — настаивала девочка.

— Да куда мы денемся, — махнул рукой Август.

— Эх жалко будет если не выберемся — протянул Захари — Я хотел Раймонд на бал пригласить...

— Ты что..? — Август аж поперхнулся — Ха-ха! Гвинет! На бал!

Гвинет густо покраснела и гневно глянула на друга.

— Ты идиот! — выпалила девочка. едва скрывая слёзы, и побежала вперёд.

Лицо Августа вытянулось. Он явно не думал, когда говорил.

Джон с укоризной посмотрел на него и бросился догонять и утешать подругу.

Захари молча ударил Августа в нос. Через три минуты тишины он подал ему платок, сжалившись, и неторопливо направился вперёд.

Эрнест и Редьярд сокрушённо покачали головами.

Преподаватели миновали овражек, на склонах которого зоркий Эндрю приметил странные следы, как будто там что-то тащили. Когда он озвучил это наблюдение, Гермиона побледнела и Макгриффин, ругая себя последними словами - мысленно, конечно - поспешил успокоить её и сказать, что с детьми всё в порядке и это вовсе не их тащили.

Как бы там ни было, а они приближались к шести красным точкам, которые сначала так же приближатлись к ним, а с наступлением темноты замерли на месте.

Через полчаса преподаватели услышали тихие разговоры и поспешили подойти поближе.

Первыми, кого они увидели, оказались сидящие рядышком Смит и Раймонд - вот уж чудеса.

А разговор у них был ещё чуднее.

Захари извинялся, а Гвинет его спокойно слушала.

— Ты уж прости, что я так сказал при всех, — совершенно искренне говорил главный задира Слизерина. — Я правда хотел тебя пригласить.

Девочка вопросительно посмотрела на него, шмыгая

— Правда-правда! — поспешил её заверить Захари. — Пойдёшь со мной? — а вот такая его смущённая улыбка и совсем привела преподавателей в шок.

Гвинет застенчиво кивнула и тоже улыбнулась.

— Вот и славно, — облегчённо произнёс Смит, — А пока...

Что «пока» узнать никому не удалось, потому что из темноты вдруг раздался вопль Августа Роули.

— Нас нашли!

Дети подскочили и бросились к преподавателям, что-то радостно лопоча.

К ним навстречу вышли Драко Малфой и Невилл Лоноботтом. Стоя плечом к плечу, они грозно возвышались над своими учениками и явно готовились высказать всё, что у них накипело, но эффект был безнадёжно испорчен Гермионой Грейнджер, которая деловито отодвинула мужчин и быстро стала осматривать детей, раздавать склянки с зельями, перемежая их нагоняями и обещаниями отработок которые «профессор Лоноботтом и профессор Малфой, наверняка, уже успели придумать и, поверьте, мало вам не покажется, а пока вот выпей бодроперцовое...».

Предстояло возвращение в замок.

*Цитата из «Божественной Комедии» Данте Алигьери. Надпись над вратами Ада


	12. Глава 12 Дорога домой Часть вторая

**Глава 12**

 **Дорога домой. Часть вторая**

По темноте, с обычными магловскими фонариками, группа из тринадцать человек двигалась осторожно, но быстро.

Ночь заступала на своё привычное место и высокомерно глядела на лишних в этом лесу людей с бесконечной высоты звёзд. Холод пробирал до костей и, словно веником, подгонял к выходу.

Гвинет пожурила Гермиона, а вот парням досталось посильнее. Малфой и Лонгоботтом устроили такое светопреставление, что ребята до сих пор выглядели контужеными и шли, как во сне.

Всё проходило относительно успешно. Дети были найдены, напоены зельями и дети получили по ушам. Теперь детей конвоировали в школу. Ну, приерно так же и планировали? И никто даже не пострадал.

Точнее, никто не пострадал до тех пор, пока Малфой, по привычке, не придрался к пушистым волосам Грейнджер, которые ему мешают. Как ему умудрилась помешать плотная коса, осталось невыясненным, зато обернувшаяся в праведном гневе и задевшая его при этом волосами Гермиона так увлеклась возмущениями прямо на ходу, что оступилась и...

Сами угадаете куда она упала или подсказать, что это был тот же овраг, в котором оказались шестеро искателей приключений?

В общем, шмяк был впечатляющим.

За ней в темноту тут же легко спустился Эндрю, который быстро выяснил, что «везучая» профессор Грейнджер умудрилась здорово вывихнуть ногу. Под болезненные стоны женщины Макгриффин отмёл помощь Криса, отправил всех к замку, а сам отправился собирать достаточно прямые палки, чтобы зафиксировать пострадавшую конечность Гермионы.

Долго ли коротко ли... Шли-шли наши герои...

Вскоре лес стал редеть и показалась хижина лесничего. Хагрида в очередной раз отправили к великанам для каких-то одному Дамблодру известных целей, поэтому единственными огнями, которые их встречали, были фонари у входа в школу.

Крис взмахнул палочкой и из неё выпорхнул серебристый сокол. Дети восхищённо ахнули и тут же закрыли себе рты ладонями и вжали головы в плечи, испуганно покосившись на учителей. Привлекать к себе излишнее внимание они, разумеется, не хотели. Сокол устремился к Хогвартсу с посланием для Макгонагалл, так что, пока процессия дошла дверей не только рассвет занялся, но и горящая гневом директриса успела спуститься из своей башни и встречала студентов, сурово уперев руки в бока.

Дети обречённо понурились. Одного взгляда, брошенного на факультетские «часы» хватило, чтобы понять: все, конечно, будут рады тому, что все живы, но вот такой потери баллов им не простят.

Через витраж в Большом зале заглядывали ласковые лучи раннего солнца, словно вежливо интересуясь происходящим. Цветные блики играли на каменном полу и полированных поверхностях столов, достигая даже холла. Яркие, жизнерадостные цвета школьного герба составляли разительный контраст с угрюмой тьмой Запретного леса. Где-то начинали петь птицы.

Гвинет всхлипнула и уткнулась в плечо Захари. Джон убрал у не с лица прядь волос. Август взял за тоненькую ручку. Редьярд и Эрнест аккуратно погладили по спине.

Все вместе мальчики... возмущённо посмотрели на директора и преподавателей.

— Ну вот, до слёз довели, — озвучил их общую мысль Кребб.

В лазарет определили шестерых студентов, Невилла и Драко отправили туда же - за успокоительным и снотворным.

Туда же Эндрю на руках принёс зелёную от боли Гермиону. Оставив её на попечение Джиневре и чуть поколебавшись, мужчина вышел, предварительно шикнув на готовую разразиться восторгами Гвинет.

Вывих Джинни Гермионе вправила, напоила зельями, рассказала последние новости и, как-то хитро прищурившись, потребовала рассказа о действиях Макгриффина.

Услышав довольно скупой рассказ о том, как он оказывал первую помощь и тащил женщину на себе, миссис Поттер с укором посмотрела на подругу, назвала её сухарём, но аргументировать обзывательства отказалась.

На ужине, куда наконец попали все преподаватели и студенты, Макгонагалл объявила выговор компании, которая сидела за слиеринским столом и старалась быть тише воды и ниже травы и обещала всё исправить и заработать все баллы обратно.

Директриса так же в красках описала спасательную операцию и выразила надежду на то, что «теперь все поняли что Запретный лес запретен для учеников». В общем и целом всё закончилось удачно разве нет?

Тогда почему хмурился Малфой? Вспоминал утренний разговор с Асторией, которая тут же прибежала к его кабинету, едва узнав что он в школе, и интересовалась его самочувствием? Думал о том, почему выгнал её, если всё равно не собирался спать, а забота была ему приятна? Корил себя за обиженный и расстроенный вид девушки?

Тогда почему Джинни бросала такие странные неодобрительные взгляды на Гермиону и Эндрю? Думала, что им есть что обсудить или сделать?

Тогда почему Захари так нерешительно двигался, сидя рядом с Гвинет? Опасался чего-то или о чём то жалел?

И всё равно все, снова, были в Хогвартсе и все были целы и невредимы физически.


	13. Глава 13 Понять, Простить Хотя бы Выс

**Глава 13**

 **Понять, Простить... Хотя бы Выслушать**

Наполеон Бонапарт — Буонапарте, если желаете по-корсикански - был человеком решительным, смелым, умел себя показать. Господина Бонапарта можно смело назвать мудрым императором, если вспомнить его первые шаги на нелёгком поприще правителя.

Господина Бонапарта можно смело назвать тактическим и стратегическим гением, если вспомнить, что за свою военную карьеру - от самого первого сражения, от самой осады Тулона, в которой ему доверили командование - до русского села Бородина под Москвой, он ни разу не потерпел поражения.

Что многие забывают, так то, что господин Бонапарт - корсиканец и забияка - в своём стремлении к личному и государственному величию не только самонадеянно призывал к блокаде Англии, но также направил свою армию в Африку, а там не только полюбовался на пирамиды и сказал свою великую фразу о высоте веков*, но ещё и довольно успешно повоевал.

Чего многие не знают, так это того, что господин Бонапарт основал в Каире Институт Египта, куда один из офицеров его армии впоследствии отправил одну из величайших находок в археологии. Французские войска строили форт близ города Розетта и там они наткнулись на огромную плиту с письменами. К счастью археологов, историков и простого люда, который теперь посещает Египет с туристическими целями, французы поняли важность камушка. На нём были выбиты три надписи: на греческом, с использованием египетских иероглифов и египетского демотического письма. Это дало беспрецедентную возможность расшифровать, наконец, египетскую письменность на основе греческого перевода. Фактически, на основании этой находки мы и знаем всё, что знаем теперь о культуре великой цивилизации древнего Египта. Только благодаря Розеттскому камню мы и можем приблизиться к пониманию предков.

Цель сего экскурса в историю отнюдь не утомить читателя или призвать к поклонению политическими или военных талантам господина Бонапарта, к восхищению его дальновидностью или личностными качествами.

Цель даже не в том, чтобы в краткой и весьма прихотливой форме ознакомить читателя с историей расшифровки египетского письма.

Всё, что я хотела - показать этим кратким рассказом важность понимания и одновременно его трудность.

Подумать только, мудрость и культура тысяч лет были бы нам не доступны, если бы местом для форта не было выбрано именно то место под Александрией, если бы Наполеон Бонапарт не повёл свои войска в Египет, если бы французский офицер не придал значения своей находке.

Всё это должно натолкнуть на мысль о том, как зависит наша жизнь от мелочей и случайностей, как важно понимание и сопоставление фактов. Теперь, когда читатель - я уверена - готов найти меня и покалечить за эти нравоучения и полубезумные потоки сознания, я, пожалуй, вернусь в Хогвартс.

Больше месяца прошло с Хеллоуина и последующего феерического появления странной слизеринско-гриффиндорской компании в Большом зале.

Несколько недель прошли с исчезновения шести студентов и последующей экспедиции по их спасению.

Обстановка в замке была неспокойная и напряжённая. Никто не связывал, конечно, это с вышеперечисленными событиями, однако легче от того не становится.

Итак, мизансцена.

Минерва Макгонагалл за завтраком медленно и излишне сосредоточенно водит чайной ложечкой в чашке чая. Её любимый племянник, Эндрю Макгриффин хмур, как Снейп в лучшие времена, и даже ещё хмурее. Гермиона Грейнджер рассеяна, смущена комплиментом Кристиана Нотта о её новой стрижке и обескуражена злобным взглядом Эндрю, брошенным на Криса. Август Роули угрюмо поглощает завтрак, а Саманта Браун рядом с ним не решается даже предложить поговорить с Гвинет Раймонд. Захари Смит ходит, как пришибленный, но всегда рядом с Гвинет. Астория Гринграсс становится день ото дня бледнее и на консультации по Зельеварению не ходит.

Кого не затронули все эти страшные изменения, так это две счастливые парочки: Гарри и Джинни Поттеры и - удивление всей школы - Луна Лавгуд и Блез Забини. Хотя и здесь не обошлось без быстрых осуждающих взглядов Джинни на Гермиону и Блеза на Драко.

Так Хогвартс и жил.

Попытайтесь объяснить девушке, почему кто-то - у кого талия побольше, косметика лежит покривее и волосы похуже — лучше, чем она сама, в глазах одного абстрактного парня.

Впрочем, даже не пытайтесь, потому что ничего, кроме «Он дебил» в голову к вам не придёт.

Тот же аргумент можно адресовать любой красивой, следящей за собой и за модой женщине в любом возрасте. Ну, право слово, неужели же мужской пол не видит, что всё, что делается представительницами другой половины человечества, делается для них?

Похоже, не видят, иначе как ещё объяснить их поведение?

Вот и профессор Вектор не могла объяснить, почему она - ещё вполне молодая и привлекательная - не может привлечь одного конкретного мужчину, с которым работает вместе вот уже много лет и вот уже много лет он никого, кроме своей ободранной спутницы, не видит. Чего ради вообще наводить красоту если всё это пропадает попусту, а годы идут себе дальше?

У Септимы даже на было сил позавидовать женскому счастью миссис Поттер - там то всё было ясно с первого курса - или мисс Грейнджер, которая цапнула такого кавалера, а теперь от чего-то сидит грустная и пьёт с ними чай, как водку.

И Невилл что-то загрустил.

Да, они втроём что-то совсем раскисли.

Лонгоботтом - ожидаемо - оплакивал безвременно почившие мечты о Лавгуд, Септима грустила - в раздумьях о тщетности бытия и косметики - а Гермиона просто хандрила.

Воровато оглянувшись на часы - два ночи - преподавательница шепнула:

— Знаете что, деточки, есть у меня тут одна чудная бутылка...

Драко Малфою категорически не спалось. Наследник древнего благородного рода, великолепный преподаватель и просто красавчик бродил о своему кабинету, едва не натыкаясь на парты.

Проверка зверского количества работ утомила глаза, довела тупостью детей, но не утомила. Вот уже несколько недель он был готов на стенку лезть от осознания собственной глупости. Он хотел бы сейчас хоть сто раз объяснить и зачем ему очки и как он себя чувствует и даже ещё десяток раз сходить в Запретный лес, а потом вежливо и спокойно - вежливо и спокойно! - поболтать об этом с Асторией.

Ну, каково?

Он - взрослый, состоявшийся человек, Малфой, наконец, - был готов пойти и извиниться перед семнадцатилетней девушкой, которая - какая трагедия! - перестала ходить на его консультации.

Дожили.

Драко устало провёл ладонями по лицу и посмотрел на часы. Три ночи, а сна ни в одном глазу. Чудно.

Малфой решительно зашагал к выходу.

К четырём часам были прикончены две «чудные» бутылки и осоловевшие взгляды коллег никого не смущали.

Малфой и Лонгоботтом, нашедшие друг друга ещё во времена крестового... спасательного, то есть, похода в Запретный лес, обнявшись пытались тянуть что-то среднее между «Котёл, полный крепкой, горячей любви» и магловским «Du Hast»*, изредка прерываясь на обсуждения неблагодарности и странности женского населения планеты Земля.

Грейнджер бормотала что-то вроде «Остановите планету, я сойду», а Вектор убеждала её, что вот у неё - Гермионы - всё хорошо, а вот у неё - Септимы - проблемы хоть куда и это ей сходить пора. Гермиона даже не возражала и сочувственно поддакивала и задавала вопросы, не замечая, что рассказ о несчастной любви Септимы слушает уже не в первый раз. При этом Септима ещё утешала саму Гермиону, которая упорно и довольно сносно изображала английский сплин.

— А вот говорю тебе, он меня не замечает! — вещала Грейнджер.

— Да как же, милочка, а кто же тебя на руках-то носит?

— Один раз не... — Грейнджер запнулась, вспоминая магловсккую поговорку, потом плюнула. — Не Тёмный Лорд! Вот.

— Да что вы там кудахчете? — Малфой решил-таки поинтересоваться, что там делают коллеги.

— Мы не кудахчем! — вскинулась Гермиона.

Септима ничего вставить не успела, потому что Невилл показательно громко фыркнул, едва не упав с диванчика и чудом не раздавив лимонное деревце.

— Дура ты, Гермиона! — выдал Лонгоботтом. Малфой попытался встать, не смог и зааплодировал сидя. — Ничего ты не понимаешь.

— Правильно, — вставил свои пять сиклей блондин. — Ничего.

Невилл важно кивнул Драко. Стадию «Ты меня уважаешь?!» они прошли давно. Лонгоботтом поднял вверх палец и все замерли, в ожидании величайшей мудрости всех времён и народов.

— Нра... ик! Нравишься ты ему! — выдал, наконец, траволог.

Драко снова восторженно захлопал, забив на то, что не знает о ком речь. Сетима улыбнулась и ободряюще ткнула кулачком Гермиону, едва не свалив ту вместе со стулом на пол. Гермиона удивлённо икнула.

— И что делать теперь?

— Как, что? — Септима была поражена. — Идти к нему, конечно.

— Точно, — Драко поднял палец, как Невилл. — Идти к нему.

Гермиона решительно встала. Оглядела коллег, цепко держась за стол.

— И пойду, — заявила девушка. — А где он?

Все дружно пожали плечами. Гермиона тряхнула кудрями.

— Разберусь.

Она, решительно, но немного криво, прошла к выходу из учительской. Все трое остающихся показали ей кулачки, которые за неё держат.

Гермиона, так же решительно но ещё более криво, преодолела несколько этажей, держась поближе к стене, и, наконец, остановилась перед заветной дверью. То, что из-под двери в пять утра выбивался свет, девушку не смутило.

Грейнджер постучала в дверь, но больше сделать ничего не успела. Её организм решил, что сегодня очень устал, поэтому прислонил хозяйку к косяку и медленно сполз с ней на пол, засыпая.

Дверь открылась и из-за неё выглянули Крис и Эндрю, которые, придя с дежурства, всю ночь пили чай с Филиусом и травили байки. Пьяная тушка Грейнджер их изрядно озадачила, так же как и возглас Фливика:

— Эх Септима! Опять кого-о напоила!

*Показав на пирамиды в Египте, Наполеон сказал своим войскам: «Солдаты! Вы пришли в эти края чтобы вырвать их из варварства, нести цивилизацию на восток. И спасти эту прекрасную часть света от ярма Англии. Мы собираемся вести бой. Думайте, что эти памятники с высоты сорока веков смотрят на вас.»

*Советую, для полноты картины, действительно посмотреть перевод песни Rammstein — Du hast


	14. Глава 14 Новый день бывает даже после кр

**Глава 14**

 **Новый день бывает даже после крепкой пьянки**

Утро, начинающееся со скандала - не самое лучшее утро.

Утро, начинающееся со скандала в учительской - повод детям пошутить. До тех пор, разумеется, пока замешанный в скандале или просто раздражённый преподаватель не посмотрит в сторону разошедшегося шутника. Но это - мера временная, а скандал и перешёптывания - это дело на века.

Ну, на неделю точно.

Сокрушительный разнос директрисы Макгонагалл, которой ночью от чего-то не спалось и которая заглянула в семь утра за каким-то дементором в учительскую. может войти в историю школы Хогвартс и вообще мировую историю.

Женский гнев - почти как русский бунт - бессмысленный и беспощадный.

Конечно, Макгонагалл не было никакого дела до того, что сегодня суббота и никаких уроков нет. Конечно, разбитые сердца - не повод напиться. И, уж конечно, тщетность бытия - вообще не аргумент.

Ну, и что с такими чёрствыми людьми делать? Лимонных долек что ли ей подкинуть?

Гермиона Грейнджер счастливо избежала истерики Макгонагалл, чтобы сгореть со стыда, обнаружив себя под утро в компании Флитвика, Нотта и Макгриффина. поивших её антипохмельным зельем.

Право, не знаю, что и лучше.

О том, что она кому-то там нравится и с кем-то там собиралась поговорить, девушка благополучно забыла. По крайней мере, сейчас её больше волновало отсутствие в зоне прямой видимости питьевой воды и присутствие сочувствующей, насмешливой и взволнованной улыбок.

Самый маленький из присутствующих - обладатель улыбки сочувствующей - профессор Флитвик, который видел Гермиону ещё одиннадцатилетней и пытающейся втолковать Рону Уизли как правильно произносить заклинание левитации, затравленный взгляд девушки оценил правильно и попросил Эндрю принести стакан воды. Макгриффин просьбу выполнил и вернулся со всё той же насмешливо-снисходительной гримаской. Стакан у него отобрал Крис, который сияя беспокойством, помог девушке приподняться. Макгриффин закатил глаза и нахохлился, как обиженный воробей.

— Это вас так Сетима? — протянул Флитвик.

Гермиона едва не поперхнулась.

— Что Септима меня?

— Споила, — ответил, как ни в чём не бывало, Флитвик. — С ней такое бывает...

Гермиона покраснела до корней волос и опустила голову.

Джинни Поттер не слишком удивилась делегации стенающих учителей. Ещё когда она начинала работать в Хогвартсе, её немало озадачили склянки с антипохмельным зельем, но мадам Помфри легко взмахнула пухлой ручкой и сказала: «Пригодится».

Пригодилось.

У зельевара на всех зелья не было, поэтому Септима и Невилл пришли в лазарет. Выглядели они после пьяной бессонной ночи и великолепного разноса в исполнении педантичной нынешней директрисы, как две мокрые курицы.

Вообще, Джинни Поттер попойки не одобряла, особенно после того как Гарри и Рон несколько раз били её любимую посуду при попытке налить воды. Так что, несчастным профессорам, страдающим от неразделённой любви и похмелья, пришлось выслушать её гневный ропот и неодобрительные взгляды.

Это, впрочем, было в разы лучше воплей Макгонагалл.

Луна Лавгуд ослепительно улыбалась все последние недели. Блез оказался интересным собеседником, имел свой взгляд на вещи и был галантным кавалером. Блез обещал помочь с публикацией её учебника и Блезу она, кажется, нравилась.

Был ещё Невилл, но с его стороны никаких решительных - да и нерешительных тоже - шагов не было видно, так что профессор Астрономии довольно быстро и прочно вошёл в жизнь мисс Лавгуд и вполне мог претендовать на место и в сердце.

В общем, у Луны всё шло хорошо ровно до того, как выбежавший из-за угла первокурсник не свалил её с ног и, бросив, обернувшись, что-то лишь слегка напоминающее извинение, скрылся уже за другим поворотом. Луна была несколько обескураженна обилием мозгошмыгов вокруг мальчугана и одновременным отсутствием у него такта.

А причина такого обилия мозгошмыгов выяснялась прямо сейчас в холле школы Хогартс. Существ привлекло искрящееся счастье, исходящее от мальчика.

В двери школы входили две элегантные женщины, похожие как две капли росы на распукающихся розах.

Одна, та, что в розовом костюме и кокетливой шляпке, звалась Падмой Патил, а её сестричка, та, что в голубом и крепко прижала к себе невежливого первокурсника, звалась Парвати Томас, в девичестве Патил. Обе они тепло улыбались мальчугану, которого - если кому интересно - звали Дином Томасом.

Вдруг женщины, как по команде, подняли головы вверх и широко улыбнулись.

На верхушке лестницы стояла немолодая, тонкая и сухая женщина в бесчисленных бусах и ярчайших шалях. Глаза за толстыми линзами очков так и сверкали радостью.

— Я знала, что вы приедете дорогие мои! — возгласила школьная провидица. — Я специально вышла вас встречать сегодня, ибо магический кристалл поведал мне о вашем приближении.

Женщина величаво спустилась вниз и протянула руки к своим любимым ученицам. Дети в Большом зале, как и учителя, недоумённо смотрели в коридор.

Чтобы Сивилла Трелони, да спустилась из своей башни? Ну дела.

А профессор продолжала низким голосом:

— Я знаю, вы к нам ненадолго, миссис Томас, — обладательница голубого костюмчика понурилась виновато. —А вот вы, мисс Патил, — Сивилла задумалась. — Думаю, я смогу уговорить вас остаться.

Падма улыбнулась, а профессор важно склонила голову. Ошарашив всю школу, Трелони прошествовала через весь зал, ведя за собой к преподавательскому столу Патил - её сестра отправилась с сыном за стол Гриффиндора — и, сев на своё место, указала девушке на стул рядышком.

— Ну, рассказывайте, дорогая. Магический кристалл поведал мне многое, но не всё.

После обеда мисс Патил была принята на должность второго учителя прорицаний, Макгонагалл повергнута в лёгкий шок от такого поворота событий*, а Септима, Гермиона и Невилл с Драко тихонько договорились о новой встрече, решив что вчера хорошо поговорили и стоит повторить.

*Автор, честно говоря, тоже в шоке от такого поворота, но так уж случилось, что Луну сбили с ног, а дальше всё само пошло-поехало!


	15. Глава 15 I ain't gonna be just a face in

**Глава 15**

 **I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

Минерва Макгонагалл была женщиной немолодой и многоопытной. Минерва Макгонагалл была известна в узких и широких кругах небольшого магического общества как педантичная. серьезная и ответственная. У Минервы Макгонагалл всё всегда было продуманно, расписано, рассчитано. Трансфигурация, да и управление Хогвартсом, это вам не хухры-мухры!

Да вот только Трелони, вероятно, в конец укурившаяся своими благовониями и лившаяся последних мозгов в своём добровольном отшельничестве - та ещё принцесса в башне! - ничего не знала ни о личных качествах Минервы Макгонагалл, ни о сложностях управления огромной школой. Ей даже карты не всегда были указом, не то что всякие там директрисы!

Зато магический кристалл - это да, это - истина в последней инстанции, если не что посерьезнее.

Итак, великий, мудрый и прекрасный магический кристалл предсказал, что Падма и Парвати. которые договорились о визите с директрисой неделю назад, приедут.

Конечно. они приехали и порадовали любимую преподавательницу своим присутствием. Но магический кристалл пошёл дальше и сообщили Трелони, что Падме предстоит остаться в Хогвартсе преподавателем.

Минерва Макгонагалл, вообще-то, хотела бы плевать на магический кристалл и его мнение с Астрономической башни, но это, во-первых, было бы не очень вежливо, а, во-вторых, бесполезно.

Бедная, милая, только что пережившая тяжёлый разрыв с женихом Падма была взята на работу. Конечно. не по велению магического кристалла «избравшего скромную персону Трелони своим посланником», а потому, что маразм к старой провидице подкрался, похоже, уже вплотную. Если уже не победил её мозг. Замена была нужна.

Таким образом, в вотчине правильной Минервы Макгонагалл появился второй преподаватель Прорицаний почти в середине года. Ну. хоть не лошадь.

Ох уж эти чудеса в магических школах! Никакой дисциплины!

Воскресенье прошло тихо, мирно... На цыпочках прошло мимо.

Сюрприз в виде новой преподавательницы и внезапного появления профессора Трелони весьма впечатлил учеников. Не многие вообще знали о существовании Прорицаний в Хогвартсе, а тут целых два преподавателя на странный предмет: чудаковатая бабулька с ярко выраженной склонностью к эпатажу и миловидная индианка с десятком браслетов.

Нежданчик.

Так или иначе, жизнь, вроде как, продолжалась. Продолжались ссоры, крепли и слабели привязанности.

Август был милостиво прощён, Саманта Браун ещё более милостиво принята в компанию друзей. Захари совсем стушевался и считал дни до бала, опасаясь, что Гвинет с ним не пойдёт. Гвинет дичилась и боялась, что Захари передумает идти с ней. Джону всё было хорошо, а Эрнесту и Редьяру ещё лучше. Все вместе они сагитировали студентов выйти во двор, плотно укрытый свежим снежком и устроить снежные игры.

Воинственные парни и девушки-амазонки кидались снежками, созидательные натуры лепили снеговиков или замки, а особенно сознательные создавали магией ледяные горки.

Самые креативные и безбашенные - на удивление ими оказался второй курс Слизерина, полным составом решивший показать товарищам-первокурсникам действие Вингардиум Левиосы и её практическое применение - закидали снегом окна директорского кабинета.

В общем, всем студентам пришлось в спешном порядке бежать в школу и делать вид, что на улице они не были.

Сначала Патил утешали, потом праздновали её учительство.

Трелони с Падмой прогулялись по замку, обсудили её жизнь, а под вечер забрались в учительскую. Верный кулинарный херес всегда был при Сивилле, так что утешение пошло хорошо.

Чуть позже, уже после отбоя, в учительскую прокрались Септима и Гермиона. Как настоящие женщины, едва увидев слёзы, они бросились утешать и расспрашивать товарку. Конечно, обсуждение любви, нежных чувств женщин и отвратительной чёрствости мужчин пошло просто на ура.

К тому времени, как немного поддатые Невилл и Драко притащили почти на себе основательно пьяненьких Гарри и Рона, мужчины были признаны «не такими уж козлами» и приняты в «клуб». Тем более у Малфоя была текила. Тем более в учительской росло лимонное дерево.

Профессор Флитвик пришёл вальяжной походочкой и привёл с собой Кристиана.

— Я знаю, Септима, что одним вечером вы не обходитесь.

Жестом фокусников мужчины вытянули из-за спин новые бутылки текилы. Лимонное деревце попыталось сжаться и казаться меньше, чем было... да не тут-то было.

Чай, не первая учительская пьянка.

Аргус Филч был ревнителем законов, паладином школьных правил и рыцарем тёмных коридоров.

А ещё, он был завхозом, ненавидел детей и страдал бессонницей.

Всё это неизбежно, логично и довольно удобно для сюжета вело его по тёмным переходам, галереям, коридорам огромного замка школы Хогвартс. Миссис Норрис поедала мышей несколькими этажами выше.

Аргус крался, как ниндзя. и готов был разить, как рыцарь Камелота, истово защищая устои Британии. Ну, или подвешивать за пальцы в подземельях, если разрешат всё-таки.

Где он не ожидал нарушений, так это в учебной части здания, на этаже, где располагалась учительская. И тем не менее там явно играла музыка и даже... У Аргуса волосы встали дыбом! Они пели!

— This ain't a song for the broken-hearted, — выводил тоненький девичий голосок.

— No silent prayer for the faith-departed, — подхватили два других.

Пауза. Аругс закатил глаза

— Эээ... — ага, очень содержательно.

— It's my life! —заголосило сразу много человек, да так, что Аругс едва не споткнулся.

— I ain't gonna live forever, — снова тонкий голосок.

— I just want to live while i'm alive, — снова все вместе.

— My heart is...

Филч распахнул дверь и остолбенел, узрев картину полной разрухи в комнате и разброда в умах. Декаденс, по-Хогвартски.

Септима покраснела и оборвала свою строчку про сердце и дорогу. Очень поэтичное вообще-то сравнение! Флитвик деликатно подтолкнул завхоза внутрь и закрыл дверь.

— Хоть бы отечественных пели.

Это всё, что мог выдавить из себя Филч.

— It's been a hard day's night...* — с готовностью заголосили Невилл и Гермиона.

Малфой пошёл плясать, всунув полупустую бутылку в руки Аргусу. Парень высоко задирал ноги и получалось у него что-то между кан-каном и лезгинкой. Очень... аристократично.

— И чары заглушающие наложите, — застонал обречённо Филч.

Ночка задалась. Гермиона и Крис поссорились, помирились, решили быть друзьями. У Септимы обнаружилась аллергия на пришедшую под утро миссис Норрис. Филч, рисуясь перед дамой, кошку выгнал, за что получил удивлённые взгляды от ещё бодрствующих Флитвика и Уизли, который похвалялся тем, что наконец-то склеил Розмерту.

Септима от такой филчевой самоотверженности чуть не прослезилась и пригласила «дорогого, милого Аргуса» на бал. Тот опешил, но головой качнуть догадался.

Засыпающая Гермиона этому слабо улыбнулась, радуясь за подругу, которая всё же выразила - после стольких лет-то! - свои чувства. Про то, что она сама не поговорила до сих пор кое-с-кем, она решила «подумать завтра». Метод Скарлетт - очень действенная штука.

Гнев Макгонагалл в этот раз потряс основы мироздания.

— Наказание! Все у меня бегать будете! Без антипохмельного! — орала женщина, пинками поднимая коллег. — Быстро во двор!

Эндрю здорово удивился, когда к его ежедневной утренней пробежке присоединилась орда стонущих зеленоватых человечков, спотыкающихся, хватающихся друг за дружку и гроздьями падающих в снег носами вперёд. Именно так выглядели преподаватели Хогвартса утром понедельника в шесть утра. Инопланетяне, наверняка, привлекательнее.

Пышущая гневом, как печка жаром, директриса заставила всю компанию пробежать пятнадцать кругов вокруг замка и пригрозила отменить бал, который должен был состояться уже через неделю.

К счастью плясунов, Макгонагалл оттаяла, когда за завтраком получила коробочку имбирного печения от племянника.

Помимо благодарности директрисы, коварный профессор Рун получил благодарность всей школы за усмирение бури.

Впрочем, здесь были и личные мотивы. Сияющие глаза одной молодой коллеги, свобода от бесконечного гнева собственной тётки, который умудрились вызвать коллеги... Ну, и потанцевать он любил, что уж. А ещё, выделяться.

Да много там было моментов.

* Слова песни Bon Jovi — It's My Life

* Слова песни The Beatles — A Hard Day's Night


	16. Глава 16 Трудовые будни

**Глава 16**

 **Трудовые будни**

Минерва Макгонагалл была расстроена и обескуражена.

Хогварст - школа, конечно, магическая и какой только ерунды тут не случалось, но она-то всё делала для благополучия школы и её обитателей! Так почему же при её директорстве происходит столько... такого?! Она же не Дамблдор, ей Мерлин! Вот Альбус попустительствовал всему подряд и отмахивался от проблем лимонными дольками, а она старалась все проблемы решать и всё контролировать.

В итоге: не просыхающие два дня преподаватели бегают вокруг Хогвартса, а сама Макгонагалл разве что огнём не дышит. Ученики ходят по стеночке и упорно делают вид, что про преподавателей не в курсе, что их не насторожили зелёные несчастные лица утром понедельника и что никто из них снегом в окна не кидал.

Трудовые будни, блин.

Время, словно издеваясь, текло то быстро, то медленно. Казалось, каждая минута тянется бесконечно, а день вдруг заканчивался, так и не успев начаться. Имбирное печенье кончилось удручающе быстро. Так и до депрессии недалеко. Или до лимонных долек.

Это была финишная прямая для первой половины учебного года. Уже пятница будет последним учебным днём, а в субботу состоится долгожданный бал, который Макгонагалл всё же не стала отменять. Хагрид уже натащил елей, домовики уже развешали по школе омелу, чем не преминули воспользоваться ученики. Минерва с трудом сдерживалась, что бы не придумать наказания для целующихся во всех коридорах парочек.

Ей, определённо, необходимо имбирное печенье. И побольше!

Провинившиеся преподаватели теперь бегали каждое утро.

Каждое утро они робким стадом выходили на крыльцо и переглядывались, в попытке найти того, кто спустится по ступеням первым. Впечатление было такое, как будто перед ними не родные окрестности школы, укрытые снегом. а бассейн с акулами, которые. Возможно, сытые, а, возможно, голодные.

Дело разрешалось просто. По лестнице в холле сбегал Эндрю Макгриффин и. не сбавляя темпа, выбегал на улицу. С облегчённо-обречёнными вздохами за ним нестройной колонной спускались остальные.

Ближе к завтраку на действо стекались поглядеть студенты. Макгриффин, намотав кругов тридцать, тем же лёгким бегом уносился к себе в комнаты, пока все остальные, еле волоча ноги после дести кругов, взбирались на крыльцо. Утешения вроде «перед алом форму наберём» не помогали уже после первого круга.

Однако самым феерическим зрелищем каждого утро были бегущие за ручку Филч и Вектор. Это было бы отвратительно для всех одиноких преподавателей, если бы не дружба. В конце концов, кто возьмётся осуждать друзей за то, что они нашли свою половинку, даже если они смеют демонстрировать это прилюдно и бередить вашу душу?

Правильно, никто. Потому что иначе друзей у вас не будет.

Мистер Филч теперь не ходил в засаленном сюртуке или что у него там было. Он изволил помыть голову и освоить бритьё. Он даже почти перестал брать миссис Норрис на руки, ведь у «Септимочки» аллергия. Малфой извернулся и сварил в рекордные сроки новейшее зелье от этой самой аллергии, которое не вызывало привыкания и сонливости, но это не вернуло расположения кошке.

Миссис Норрис косила красным глазом, фырчала. агрессивно мяукала, ударялась в депрессию, но потом встретила месье Живоглота и быстро позабыла неверного хозяина.

Гермиона, в свою очередь, была удивлена таким выбором фамилира. Однако если рыжему нравилось проводить своё время со сварливой, не слишком красивой мадам, которая, к тому же, была много старше его, то пускай проводит.

Но это наводило и на грусть. Если миссис Норрис нашла себе поклонника, то почему Гермиона не нашла себе?

Конечно, опыт Септимы вдохнул надежду во всех отчаявшихся и одиноких, но перспектива ждать, как и она, десяток лет эту надежду быстренько выдувала. Так же. как созерцание Забини и Лавгуд, ухитрившихся на своём дежурстве в воскресенье обручиться, нагоняло отчаяние и будило не больно то и дремавший комплекс неполноценности.

Джинни Уизли - вся в свою мать - была настоящей фурией.

Разнос, который она устроила брату и мужу ничуть не уступал гневу самой Макгонагалл. Пожалуй, проживи она столько же, сколько и директриса, и имей столько же лет для практики, она имела все шансы переплюнуть мастера Трансфигурации.

Рон Уизли - обладающий, как широко известно, эмоциональным диапазоном, как у маленького предмета сервировки, и потому едва ли испытывающий угрызения совести, перекрывающие аппетит и любовь к жизни - просто отсел на другой конец стола, подальше от сестры, и там беззаботно болтал с Забини.

У Гарри же была совершенно противоположная особенность характера. Он умел признавать свои ошибки и каяться. Он абсолютно чувствовал свою вину и так искренне в ней всегда раскаивался, что не простить этого виноватого перед всем миром, встрёпанного мужчину было просто нельзя. Сознательность мистера Поттера выливалась в хищные угрызения совести, которые почти уничтожали молодого волшебника. Он сознательно, в наказание, начинал ограничивать себя во всём: от еды до сна, не смел взглянуть на жену выше, чем по шею, ходил. как в воду опущенный, и вообще старался лишний раз не дышать. Такое ярко выраженное и при том абсолютно искреннее самобичевание никогда не позволяли миссис Поттер долго сердиться на мужа, как бы сильно он не накосячил. Потому что и разбитый горшок и пьянку с коллегами он переживал одинаково мучительно.

Поттер, естественно, был прощён из жалости, а Уизли прощён просто так, ибо, когда человек не беспокоится, что на него обижены, это лишает обиду всякого смысла и прелести.

Падма Патил в печали и задумчивости периодически раскладывала карты прямо за столом.

Она совершенно не вдавалась в расшифровку тайного знания и не замечала, что каждый раз карты твердят одно и тоже. Всегда бестактная профессор Трелони, теперь обедающая в Большом зале, по отношению к любимой ученице почему-то проявлял чудеса терпения и не торопилась уверять её в том, что карты пророчат скорое разрешение всех бед, судьбоносную встречу, юного рыцаря и спасение от беды.

Невилл, уже без злости, но с щемящей обидой, поглядывал на колечко на пальце пока ещё мисс Лавгуд и жаловался Падме на несправедливость бытия и то. что ему не удалось спасти покоцаную каким-то криворуким третьекурсником мандрагору.

Падма замогильным голосом обещала что всё наладится.

Блез Забини на радостях стал адептом оптимизма, всеобщего равенства и любви. Если бы время и модные веяния были другими, он вполне мог бы отрастить волосы, вооружиться гитарой и отправиться в путь, покуривая травку и скупая расклешённые штаны во всех магазинах.

Но нет, быть хиппи ему не светило, так что он просто широко улыбался всем по поводу и без.

Его мало смущало, что этим он бесит лучшего друга, консультации которого упорно игнорировала одна известная нам молодая леди.

Малфой смотрел волком и лелеял мечты пойти с извинениями в гостиную Слизерина. Выручали Малфоевская гордость, спесь и мужская боязнь быть высмеянным и оттолкнутым.

Малфой бесился, занижал оценки, но пить больше было нельзя, бег раздражал, а Астория не торопилась почтить его своей улыбкой или хоть каким-то знаком прощения. Забини даже не пытался утешать Драко, а Кристиана явно занимали какие-то свои мысли.

Желание убивать возрастало.

Возможность узнать, что так отвлекает Кристиана ото всего, предоставилась Гермионе Грейнджер одним тихим вечером середины недели.

Кроме двух друзей в учительской никого не было и время приятно текло за чашечкой чая. Каким-то образом разговор перекинулся на консультации и их успех. Гермиона высказалась положительно, приведя в пример Элеонору Мальсибер, которую однажды выгнала из кабинета Эндрю. Очевидно, консультации пошли её на пользу и оценки девушки пошли в верх, а посещения консультаций, напротив, сократились. Гермиона с недоумением вспомнила лишь о том, что, хотя оценки по Трансфигурации у Элеоноры выправились, консультации Криса она посещала каждый день.

Крис довольно усмехнулся и совершенно спокойно заявил, что об Элеоноре и хотел бы поговорить. Гермиона отставила чашку и с интересом посмотрела на друга.

— Ну, Крис, не тяни! Что ты можешь о ней сказать?

— Как бы ты отнеслась к тому что я собираюсь жениться? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Нотт.

Гермиона поморгала.

— Ну женитьба - это дело хорошее. Но при чём здесь Элеонора?

Гермиона насторожилась, а Крис, по-прежнему беспечно, мешал ложечкой сахар в чае.

— Я на ней жениться хочу.

В следующую секунду Нотту ощутимо прилетело прямо в лоб классным журналом. Будь Кристиан менее удачливым, вынужден бы был щеголять шрамом на пару с Гарри.

— За что?! — завопил облившийся преподаватель Трансфигурации. — Новые же брюки!

— Брюки?! — взвизгнула Гермиона, подлетая к другу и встряхивая его за грудки. — Я тебе сейчас устрою брюки! Жениться он собрался!

— Да послушай же...

Кристиан отбивался без особого успеха, пока не встал во весь свой рост, нависнув над Гермионой и нарочито-спокойно отнимая е руки от своей мантии.

— Послушай говорю, женщина! Она, во-первых, совершеннолетняя, а, во-вторых, мы, конечно, подождём её выпуска.

Ноги у Гермионы подкосились, она стала оседать, так что Крису пришлось её приобнять. а потом и вовсе усадить себе на колени.

— Мы? — пропищала девушка. — Значит, она согласна?

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Крис.

Гермиона вдруг отчаянно разрыдалась, утыкаясь в плечо Криса. Тот ошалело смотрел на подругу, а потом неуверенно погладил по спине. Этот момент избрал для своего появления Макгриффин. В пару секунд обозрев открывшуюся ему картину, он стремительным шагом подошёл к креслу, в котором сидел Нотт и рыдала Грейнджер, и ухватил Криса за ухо.

— Ты что с ней сделал, подлец?

Нотт зашипел, а Гермиона разом перестала рыдать, недовольно воззрившись на Эндрю.

— Гермиона, что он сделал? — строго спросил её Эндрю.

— Да ничего он не сделал! — возмущённо вскрикнула Грейнджер, ударив преподавателя Рун по руке. — Он просто женится!

— Но вы же друзья, — опешив, Эндрю выпустил ухо Нотта.

Повисла пауза. Три человека в шоке воззрились друг на дружку.

Потом Гермиона тихонько хихикнула. Ещё раз. Зашлась смехом и снова уткнулась в плечо Нотта. Определённо, для молодой, одинокой и оттого немного неуравновешенной преподавательницы, слишком много произошло. Нотт, недовольно косясь на Макгриффина, снова погладил подругу по спине. Эндрю сел на диван, с полным осознанием того, что эту свою коллегу он, похоже, никогда не сможет понять.

Нотт, сжалившись, в общих чертах рассказал полушёпотом, что произошло, пока Гермиона пыталась совладать со своей истерикой. Эндрю пожал плечами, спокойно отнесясь к аргументам в пользу свадьбы, извинился за увечное ухо и поздравил.

Гермиона успокаиваться не собиралась, так что Макгриффин отправился за успокоительным зельем.

Через две минуты, когда Гермиона начала по-человечески дышать и подняла голову, на глазах у неё были слёзы, а на лице снова расстроенное выражение.

— Все выходят замуж, а меня никто не любит! — воскликнула девушка и надула губы.

Крис опешил и, не зная. что ещё сделать, убрал мокрые пряди и протянул ей платок. Как и большинство мужчин, перед женскими слезами и заявлениями о том, что никто её не любит, он оказался беспомощен. Платок Гермиона приняла, но сетовать на судьбу продолжила.

— Даже, — шмыг, — Элеонора, — шмыг, — Мальсибер выходит замуж! — шмыг-шмыг. — А я даже поговорить с ним не могу, — шмыг, — Потому что ему всё равно.

— Ну, как же всё равно... — попытался вклиниться Крис, но, ожидаемо, был остановлен.

Цель таких женских истерик обычно состоит в том, чтобы женщину пожалели. Причём главное и именно наличие сострадания, а его вербальная или иная форма почти не учитывается, просто потому что перебивать женщину, которая сетует на собственную непривлекательность, невозможно. Это, впрочем, не так уж важно, потому что редкая женщина действительно полагает себя такой непривлекательный, чтобы не нравитсья совсем никому. Это просто способ привлечь к себе внимание.

Так что, Гермиона продолжала шмыгать и заливаться соловьём о счастье Элеоноры, Септимы и Луны и о собственной убогости. Крис терпеливо слушал, а потом, улучив момент, когда Гермиона переводила дух, вставил фразочку о её научной работе и о том, что неплохо было бы написать ещё одну. Грейнджер задумалась, просветлела лицом. Потом весело ткнула кулачком Криса в грудь и заявила, что он гений.

Когда Эндрю пришёл с успокоительным, оно было нужно больше Крису, оторопевшему от таких стремительных перемен настроения, чем уже весёлой и бодрой Гермионе, которая щебетала что-то про какой-то коллайдер.

Женщины!

Астория красила ноготки в зелёный цвет и вполуха слушала свою лучшую подругу.

Однако слово «помолвка» заставило её встрепенуться и прислушаться к рассказу Элеоноры. Такого поворота она не ждала. Будучи сама влюблённой в учителя, она ухитрилась на него обидеться, а простоватая Мальсибер уже выбирала платье для свадьбы.

Ногти красить перехотелось. Зачем стараться быть красивой, если мистеру Малфою нет до неё дела - он ведь не извинился до сих пор - а Элеонора, никогда не блиставшая излишней элегантностью, одним живым характером умудрилась заграбастать такого видного жениха?

На консультации Астория не обиралась иди принципиально, мистер Малфой встречи с ней не искал, так что ей делать-то теперь?

Правильно, рыдать полночи в подушку, чтобы под утро забыться коротким, тяжёлым от слёз, сном.


	17. Глава 17 Львиное Сердце

**Глава 17**

 **Львиное Сердце**

Генрих Шлиман в своё время упорно ходил вокруг одного холма. Его упорство было вознаграждено: он явил миру легендарную (в то время почти мифическую) Трою. Помимо очевидных вещей, вроде доказательства существования древнего царства, величия тогдашней цивилизации, Шлиман доказал, что и война длиною в десять лет, тоже вполне себе была. Он явил миру Трою - великую и прекрасную Трою - на которую навлёк столько бед нерадивый юнец и которую взяли только хитростью, положив под стенами города величайших воинов. Порок взял верх над добродетелью в сердце Троянского царевича и троянцев.

Увы и ах, человечество почти не подвержено переменам в самом важном - в своём характере. Не хотелось бы жаловаться или - ещё того хуже - ябедничать или клеветать на ближнего, на себе подобного, но, раз уж я взялась честно и подробно излагать события в Хогвартсе, придётся мне явить вам очередной неприглядный пример человека, у которого порок легко взял верх над добродетелью и, более того, человек этот упивается, как и многие ему подобные, этой победой.

Позвольте без особенного удовольствия вам представить очаровательного француза - Габриэля Тревальяна, который приехал... поглумиться над бывшей невестой. Он свой приезд, конечно. мотивировал не этим, а тем, что хочет «повидать профессора Синистру, старую подругу его матери». То, что Синистра на пенсии, его как-то не смутило.

Уповаю на то, что в вас. мои читатели, милосердие ещё не умерло. Попытайтесь представить себе всю гнусность сцены. происходившей в одной из галерей старого замка. Едва ли стены Хогвартса уж слишком были удивлены подобным - в конце концов, они ещё молодого Дамблора видели - но сцена была плоха.

Габриель был высоким, блондинистые волосы отливали белизной в золотых лучах солнца и, мягко завиваясь. падали на плечи. Фигура молодого человека размерами не впечатляла, зато учтивость, жизнерадостность и широкая улыбка сбивала женщин (бывало, что и мужчин) с ног. Те, кто не сразу присоединялись к армии преданных и немного бесноватых фанатов и фанаток, обычно не долго с этим тянули.

Стоит ли удивляться, что и мисс Патил подпала под обаяние голубых глаз? Не стоит.

Несколько месяцев, напоённых любовью, предложение руки и сердца на вершине Эйфелевой башни... И жуткий разрыв, сопровождавшийся словами «я не хочу на тебе жениться». Общеизвестно, что за женским настроением не угнаться, но никто почему-то не говорит, что мужчины в этом вопросе бывают куда более непредсказуемыми.

Как бы там ни было, разрыв состоялся и в результате этого разрыва Падма Патил - в слезах и в отчаянии - оказалась на пороге у своей замужней сестры, а потом и в Хогвартсе.

Но беда пришла откуда не ждали (не очень ждали) - из Франции. Габриэль Тревальян сверкая зубами и с полной готовностью тыкать окружающим в нос своими совершенствами - предполагаемыми и реальными - явился в Хогвартс, отыскал в уединённом коридоре бывшую невесту и решил поговорить с ней о личной жизни. Разливаясь соловьём о милой блондиночке, с которой он подумывает отправиться на Кипр, он не видел или не желал видеть бледность Падмы и её готовность разреветься или упасть в обморок. Такого ему показалось мало и мужчина вспомнил о кольце, подаренном совсем недавно на фоне Парижа. И конечно решил вернуть его себе - не пропадать же добру, в самом-то деле!

— Но ты подарил мне его, —лучшего аргумента у Падмы не нашлось.

Габриэль обворожительно улыбнулся, но на брошенных женщин такие фокусы не действуют.

— Но мы же расстались и жениться не собираемся.

У Падмы было несколько вариантов: разрыдаться и молить о пощаде, кинуться на бывшего жениха с кулаками или попытаться сохранить остатки достоинства. Ожидаемо, сестра гриффиндорки выбрала третий вариант.

Гордо вскинув голову, индианка со всем возможным апломбом, медленно. пытаясь скрыть дрожь и обиду в голосе, произнесла:

— Ты же не думаешь, что я ношу его с собой?

Габриэль даже растерялся.

— А нет?

Падма довольно рассмеялась, увидев его потрясение.

— Нет, конечно. Придётся идти в мою комнату.

— Пойдём, — живо согласился Габриэль.

В Падме вдруг вспыхнул гнев. В конце концов, как смеет он так с ней обращаться?!

— Не собираюсь я тебе ничего отдавать! Это был подарок!

Габриэль нахмурился. а потом вдруг резко шагнул к женщине. так что та рефлекторно шагнула назад. упершись в стену. Что собирался делать француз осталось неизвестным, потому что на сцену вышел англичанин, схватил блондина за шкирку и смачно приложил лбом о противоположную от Падмы стену.

Не то, чтобы Невилл от природы был агрессивен, но обижать девушек - нельзя. В этом он бабушке свято верил.

Мерлин! Прошла всего половина учебного года, а у Минервы Макгонагалл две преподавательницы прорицаний, потерявшиеся в лесу студенты, бегающие по утрам преподаватели-алкоголики, служебный роман... Ах да, ещё обмякшее тело в кресле напротив её стола. Самое то для первого года в качестве директора! Если бы она не знала, что Альбус всегда был с прибабахом, решила бы, что это управление школой его довело.

Рассказ о том, как тело оказалось в Хогвартсе и с какой такой радости нужно было тащить его в директорский кабинет. вышел на диво кратким: «он обижал Падму». Ну, раз так, то всё нормально!

Запас успокоительного зелья кончился, чай с печеньками начинал терять свою умиротворяющую силу.

Тело зашевелилось на стуле, силясь принять вертикальное положение. Голубые глаза открылись, явив миру трогательную гармонию с шишкой посередине высокого лба.

— Кто я? Что я? — Забормотало тело.

Макгонагалл удивлённо посмотрела на него, а Невилл и Падма переглянулись в углу.

— Вы что-нибудь помните, молодой человек? — строго спросила директриса.

— Я в хогвартсе? Я хотел... — залопотал Габриэль — Я, кажется, хотел посетить одну преподавательницу, но не помню, как попал сюда.

Макгонагалл кивнула и с непроницаемым лицом подала ему адрес.

— Профессор Синистра на пенсии, это её адрес. Что до того. как вы здесь, оказались вас нашли у одной из стен, — Невилл чуть не подавился воздухом, — Вероятнее всего, вы упали. Может быть. первокурсники мимо пробегали и сбили вас с ног.

Габриэль ошалело осмотрел круглый кабинет, кивнул и взял со стола записку.

— Да, наверное вы правы. Я пойду?

— Конечно, — милостиво разрешила директриса.

Тревальян вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь и не удосужившись спросить кто с ним говорил и откуда эта женщина знает кого он хотел навестить. Минерва уставилась на подчинённых тяжёлым взглядом.

— Не наказывайте Невилла, — пискнула вдруг Патил. — Это всё моя вина.

Макгонагалл устало опустила голову на руки.

— Не собираюсь я никого наказывать. Свободны.

Падма резво вскочила и устремилась к двери, но Невилл замешкался. Директриса окликнула его и, приподнявшись в кресле, протянула ему руку.

— Я горжусь вами, Невилл, — искренне произнесла пожилая женщина, пожимая руку Герболога.

Она наделась, что объяснять ему, что причиной гордости является не шишка француза, а защита женщины нет нужды.

Чтобы задавить в себе грусть от отсутствия любви, Гермиона Грейнджер в первых рядах отправилась украшать Большой зал к балу. К ней присоединилась Луна и с ней в комплекте Блез. Обуянные страхом от возможности увидеть в качестве украшений нечто невероятное, Джинни и Гарри тоже вызвались помогать.

Малфой, которого в зал притащил Поттер, сидел тихонько в уголке, демонстративно не желая выползать из депрессии. Грейнджер периодически злобно зыркала на него, но Драко раз за разом перехватывал её взгляд и, почти не старясь, делал такую жалостливую мордочку, что грозная зазнайка оставляла его в покое на следующие пятнадцать минут. Что удивило Драко больше этого, так то, что через два аса общественно-полезной деятельности ярая активистка всего подряд, воровато оглядываясь, прокралась в его уголок зала и тихонько присела рядом.

— Не помешаю ведь? — слегка улыбнулась женщина.

— Что, общество украшений тебе наскучило? — усмехнулся Малфой.

— Вроде того.

В молчании они просидели минут пятнадцать, даже не пытаясь прислушиваться к спору Джинни и Луны по поводу того, сочетается зелёный с красным или нет. Наконец, Малфой решил воспользоваться моментом.

— Я так понимаю с моим крестником у вас ничего нет? — Грейнджер посмотрела на него диким взглядом. —Так почему бы тебе не признаться уже...

— Замолчи! — гневно перебила его Гермиона.

Драко вскинул руки, защищаясь.

— Я просто спросил. Я, может, забочусь о тебе? Пошли бы вы с ни вместе на бал...

Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Как же! Сам то с кем идёшь?

Теперь Малфой насупился и ничего не ответил. Гермиона хмыкнула.

— Вот-вот, а ещё мне советы даёшь, — она помолчала. — Знаю. что глупость скажу, но, раз такое дело, может вместе пойдём?

Малфой хотел возмутиться, но передумал.

— А что? Все твари по паре: Поттеры, Филч с Вектор, Крис со своей этой Элеонорой... Не приходить же, как последним неудачникам, в одиночку? Кроме нас только у Лонгоботтома нет пары.

— Уже есть, — Малфой подавился воздухом. — Его Падма пригласила, — со страдальческим видом поведала Гермиона.

— Блеск, — протянул Драко, закатывая глаза — Я не могу быть хуже него. Идём вместе.


	18. Глава 18 Рождество

**Глава 18**

 **Рождество**

Рождество - дело хорошее. Праздник, все улыбаются, готовятся вручать и получать подарки... А ещё Рождество - верный призрак конца четверти/семестра/мучений. Славное времечко.

Рождество - праздник большой и такой счастливый, что в Хогвартсе его решили приблизить и продлить. Отмечать собирались аж два раза! Первый раз - в последний день учёбы балом, а второй - с оставшимися в школе, собственно, в Рождество ужином. Ну разве не прелесть?

Были всякие мелочи, вроде ссор, неразделённой любви, страха не понравиться в парадной мантии, ушибов, нервов, несобранных чемоданов, но всё это не так ужасно, чтобы убить праздник.

Большой зал был завораживающе красив: двенадцать елей, маленькие аккуратные столики, снежинки, падающие с зачарованного потолка и переливающиеся всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми цветами, украшения на стенах, причудливый красно-зелёный узор, нарисованный Луной и Блезом на полу... Бал обещал быть знаменательным и замечательным событием для всех.

Хандрившая Падма пришла в себя и теперь томно поглядывала на краснеющего Невилла. Вероятнее всего, она. Наконец, удосужилась прочитать карты, которые постоянно раскидывала и решила, что профессор Лонгоботтом - вполне себе белый рыцарь в сверкающих латах, который самым героическим образом спас её от тёмного рыцаря (ну, или дракона), в роли которого выступил бывший жених.

Сивилла Трелони смотрела на любимую ученицу с удовлетворённым видом и даже не пыталась отыскать Поттера, чтобы, как обычно, напророчить ему страшную смерть. Дамочка успела сдружиться с покинутой завхозом миссис Нориис и та попеременно игралась с бусами и бахромой шали прорицательницы, когда не ела с её рук нарезку. Идиллия да и только!

К музыке и блеску праздника остался холоден только профессор Макгриффин. Как бы любящая тётка, разомлевшая от шотландского виски за преподавательским столом, не уговаривала его повеселиться, он оставался почти равнодушным, разве что ногой под столом притоптывал. Танцевать он не вышел и зорко смотрел по сторонам, чтобы, не дай Мерлин, кто-то из студентов не обзавёлся алкоголем или ещё какими проблемами.

В противоположном конце зала стену подпирали Малфой и Грейнджер. но они рассматривали студентов не так внимательно. По чести сказать, их внимание занимали только двое из них: Астория Гринграсс и некий представитель Равенкло, ужом - простите, вороном - вившийся вокруг девушки. Гермиона-то заметила, что девушка компанией недовольна, но, менее прозорливый в своей ревности, Драко так и пыхал злобой и едко комментировал каждое движение парня, находя их до крайности неуклюжими. Не берусь судить, так оно было или нет, но остроты Малфоя, меткие, как обычно, развлекали Гермиону и заставляли хоть изредка отводить глаза от преподавательского стола.

Гарри и Джинни давно исчезли из зала, Рон, с видом заправского мачо, небрежно откинувшись на стуле вещал что-то о квиддиче группе девиц, сгрудившихся вокруг него. Маловероятно, чтобы хоть одна из них знала, что означает фраза «финт Вронского», но «Чемпионат Мира» и «мой друг Крам» звучали впечатляюще.

Падма ни на секунду не отпускала от себя Невилла, до которого, кажется, начало доходить с чего она так на него странно смотрит.

Вектор и Филч... Нет, в ту сторону Гермионе смотреть не хотелось. Постыдились бы, при студентах то!..

Группа на помосте довольно хорошо исполняла магловские хиты. Вот сейчас пошла любимая группа профессора Грейнджер.

— I just know there's no escape

Now once it sets it's eyes on you

But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye...*

Гермиона тяжело вздохнула и тут же едва не взвизгнула, когда прямо перед ней резко затормозили раскрасневшиеся и счастливые Крис и Элеонора. С шутовским поклоном Нотт предложил Гермионе бокал шампанского и прижал к себе невесту.

— Дорогая, продемонстрируй колечко, — улыбаясь, как Чеширскй Кот, попросил Крис. — Миона, будь нашим свидетелем, а?

— Ну, пожалуйста, — протянула девушка.

Гермиона и кивнуть не успела, как Крис уже хвастался Драко.

— Крёстный, поздравь меня немедленно. Я женюсь на красавице, а Миона наш свидетель.

Малфой вскинул брови, но его крестник был не лыком шит: не успел Драко выдать очередное язвительное замечание, Крис уже схватил за руку Гермиону, чмокнул хихикнувшую Элеонору в щёку, на ходу заявляя:

— А теперь, с вашего позволения, я отправляюсь танцевать со своей свидетельницей.

Драко пару раз моргнул, решил, что такое нахальство можно простить только крестнику и даже улыбнулся.

— Моя школа, —хмыкнул Малфой. Потом он вдруг нахмурился. — Ты же не пьяная? — он подозрительно воззрился на слишком красную и слишком уж довольную Элеонору пока-ещё-Мальсибер.

Девушка помотала головой и попыталась изобразить оскорблённую невинность, но Драко только устало махнул рукой.

— Отдохни пока, а то Крис ведь всю ночь с тобой плясать собрался.

Вместо ожидаемого ужаса на лице новоиспечённой невесты появилась довольная улыбка. Драко закатил глаза. Женщины!

— It's like you're a drug

It's like you're a demon I can't face down

It's like I'm stuck

It's like I'm running from you all the time...** — завёл солист новую песню.

Драко поморщился. Очень уж девчачья. Про любовь и про луну, наверняка. Он снова бросил взгляд на Асторию и резко отлепился от стены. Равенкловец совсем осмелел и положил руку Астории на талию. Та поморщилась и беспомощно осмотрела зал в поисках поддержки. Девушка замерла и закусила губу, встретившись взглядом с Драко.

Малфой, неожиданно для самого себя, решительно направился к парочке.

— Не возражаете, — не глядя бросил он равенкловцу, — Если я приглашу вашу даму?

Тот отпрыгнул со скоростью Дамблдора, увидевшего лимонные дольки, а Астория благодарно сжала руку преподавателя, который уже вёл её на площадку для танцев.

— Спасибо, профессор Малфой... — начала было девушка, но мужчина покачал головой.

— Драко. Зови меня по имени, — мягко, но настойчиво попросил преподаватель.

В самом деле, не может же он всю жизнь от неё бегать. Маглы фигни не споют!

— ...It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you...

Таким глупым и неловким Захари Смит не чувствовал себя... Он никогда себя таким не чувствовал!

Он - звезда Слизерина, крутой квиддичный охотник, отважный исследователь Запретного леса... А вот потанцевать с Гвинет - это дело посложнее будет, как выяснилось.

Браун утащила своего кавалера сразу же, Яксли тоже кого-то склеил... Да что там, даже Кребб и Гойл кого-то склеили, а он тут стоит и рассказывает о последних открытиях в Зельеварении! Гвинет его, конечно слушает, кивает в такт и даже задаёт вопросы, но что-то не сияет счастьем.

Казалось бы, чего стоит такому красавчику, как он, сказать «пойдём потанцуем?»?

Как выяснилось, стоит это трясущихся коленей и отнимающегося языка. Мама всегда говорила. что к девушкам надо относиться бережно, заботиться о них, и исполнять капризы. Но папа почему-то ни словом не обмолвился, что это трудно. Предатель!

В итоге Захари умудрился пропустить момент, когда к Гвинет подошла её однокурсница - как её Бекка? Сьюзи? - в общем, Гвинет как-то преувеличенно радостно приняла её комплимент по поводу парадной мантии и принялась оживлённо с ней болтать.

Совсем скиснув, Захари пробормотал что-то извиняющееся и отошёл. Ну, дожили. Его продинамили. Сам виноват, конечно, но от того не легче.

Он тихонько вышел во двор школы, где расстаравшиеся преподаватели поставили купол, поддерживающий комнатную температуру и устроили небольшой парк. На крыльце кто-то стоял и Захари хотел было уйти, но его остановил голос преподавателя Магловедения.

— Захари? — воспитанный вежливым мальчиком, Смит повернулся — Как дела?

Мальчик неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Зал выглядит здорово, профессор.

Женщина бледно, но польщёно улыбнулась.

— А где Гвинет?

Издевается она что ли? Нахамить не позволили воспитание и перспектива провести в одной школе с мисс Грейнджер ближайшие три с половиной года. Да и не выглядела она так, как если бы издевалась. Захари глубоко вздохнул.

— Она в зале, —Професссор приподняла брови словно давая ему шанс рассказать всё без вопросов. — Я не пригласил её на танец.

Женщина кивнула. Захари закрыл глаза. Позорище. Он пожаловался преподавательнице?

— Знаешь, Захари, — медленно, подбирая слова, обратилась к нему профессор, — Девушки - странные существа, но одно известно точно. Если они соглашаются идти на бал с кем-то, они точно захотят с ним потанцевать. А вот самим пригласить им очень сложно.

Захари открыл глаза. У него на лбу написано, что он боится отказа или все боятся?

— Если позволишь дать тебе совет, — мягко продолжила женщина после паузы, — Пойди к ней, улыбнись пошире и пригласи на танец.

Не отрывая взгляда от преподавательницы, Захари кивнул и быстрым шагом направился в зал, пока решимость не растаяла.

В светлой блестящей мантии Гвинет была похожа на снежинку, но танцевала намного изящней, чем спускались с небес снежинки за границей защитного купола над школьным двором.

*слова песни Within Temptation – Stand My Ground

** слова песни Kelly Clarkson – Its like I cant breathe


	19. Глава 19 Улыбнись Пошире

Не сказать, чтобы Невиллу Лонгоботтому сильно везло по жизни. Родители его любили и баловали, бабушка была ревнительницей порядков, но во внуке тоже души не чаяла, что проявлялось то в строгих наказаниях за оплошности, то в килограммах конфет за плохо выученный стишок. Драгоценный дядюшка запустил Невилла с балкона, что в итоге привело к боязни высоты и полётов. Стоит ли удивляться, что феерическое падение и перелом запястья на глазах у всего тогдашнего первого курса стало достояние анналов Хогвартса и по сию пору передаётся из уст в уста? Потом была дружба с Гарри, Роном и Гермионой, издевательства Малфоя... Да, вот того Малфоя, который сейчас салютует Невиллу бокалом с пуншем и рассказывает Астории Гринграсс что-то забавное. Времена меняются, вон сидит Рон Уизли, младший сын в огромной семье, тот, который был длинным и нескладным, сидит и рассказывает о своих планах на следующее лето поехать в Болгарию, на квиддичные сборы с другом Виктором Крамом. Что в Роне осталось неизменным, так это то, что для него Квиддич всё же важнее девчонок. Это должно радовать Макгонагалл, потому что вокруг профессора Уизли что-то слишком много студенток.

А вон там Блез, Луна и мистер Лавгуд. Мерлин его знает, как он попал в школу, но, вероятно, разрешение у него имеется, раз уж строгая директриса не спешит его выпроваживать. Ксенофилиус рассеяно улыбался и благосклонно смотрел на Забини, который что-то серьёзно рассказывал, обнимая Луну. Вероятно, он в тысячный раз говорил о своём плане реконструкции отцовского поместья и возможности финансировать выпуск учебников Луны...

От созерцания и размышлений Невилла отвлекла Падма, которая просто встала перед ним. Это было верным знаком, что девушка устала отдыхать и готова снова танцевать. То, что у Невилла ноги отваливались, индианку похоже не волновало. Волновало ли Невилла? Не время об этом думать, иначе толпа студентов затопчет!

У тёплого купола над школьным двором был один изъян. Воздух в нём не был достаточно холодным, чтобы хорошенько прочистить мозги, а зачем, в таком случае, выходить на улицу?

Гермиона уже собиралась возвратиться в Большой зал, когда из угла выступила тёмная фигура. Преподавательница не успела ни испугаться, ни утешиться мыслью о том, что это всего лишь студент, когда услышала знакомый голос коллеги.

— Как ты сказала? Улыбнись пошире и пригласи?

Гермиона залилась краской, сама не зная почему. Вот всегда с этим Макгриффином так. То пугает, то спасает, то появляется из ниоткуда.

— Жаль, что вы никогда сами не приглашаете на танец, — продолжил Эндрю, как ни в чм ни бывало. Гермиона удивлённо вскинула брови. — Уж извини, улыбаться широко, как Смит я не умею, но может ты со мной потанцуешь?

Гермиона поражённо и недоверчиво смотрела на него. Эндрю выглядел совсем необычно. В парадной мантии, причёсанный, а ещё растерянный, а не хмурый, как обычно. Магия не могла бы быть объяснением в этом случае. По крайней мере, не та магия, какой учат в Хогвартсе.

— Ты меня приглашаешь на танец? — тупо переспросила Гермиона.

Эндрю напрягся, а потом кивнул и вдруг выпалил:

— Я бы тебя и на бал пригласил, но ты всё время с кем-то ходила!

Это что, румянец у него на щеках? Прелесть какая. Гермиона широко улыбнулась. Если она сходит с ума, то ей это нравится.

— Я бы согласилась.

Скромница Гермиона, любившая книжки и мечтавшая о принце на белом коне давно выросла. Не обязательно принц должен быть высоким, а конь - так вообще пережиток прошлого.

Она протянула Эндрю руку.

Пожалуй, пол года директорствования Макгонагалл прошли не так уж и плохо. Потерянные и найденные студенты, дружба факультетов, счастливые влюблённые преподаватели (на дай Мерлин, ещё раз устроят на радостях попойку- одними пробежками не отделаются и никакие помолвки их не спасут!), консультации по всем предметам... И никто даже не пострадал. Никаких василисков, беглых преступников и прочей чепухи, которой её стращал Альбус. Наверняка, это всё влияние его дурацких лимонных долек.

Минерве казалось, что с таким штатом она горы может сдвинуть! Вон, даже Аргус под влиянием Септимы подобрел... Да то там Аргус - чопорный Флитвик зажигал так, что студенты сначала расступались перед ним, а потом умоляли научить их тоже танцевать гоблинскую лезгинку!

Миссис Норрис искренне презирала балы и прочие человеческие увеселения. Ходюют, топчуют, мышей пугают. Фи!

Все они, люди, одинаковые. По молодости, по глупости, ей казалось, что только завхоз Филч отличается от своего племени, а он оказался таким же слабовольным предателем. И угораздило же его на склоне лет влюбиться!..

Другое дело - мистер Живоглот. Вот уж кто настоящий кот! Всегда чистый и пушистый, готовый поделиться свежеубиенной мышкой, любитель сливок и прогулок под молочно-белой Луной... Чудесный кот.

Миссис Норрис махнула напоследок хвостом своей новой подруге Трелони и легко спрыгнула на пол, вдоль стены направляясь на ночное рандеву с рыжим Котом Её Мечты.

Жаль, что Трелони предпочитает херес валерьянке, эффект от него совсем не тот! А так, глядишь, тоже кого-то подцепила бы. Того же помешанного на звёздах блондинчика-кентавра, про которого она рассказывала. Копытное, конечно, но сердцу ведь не прикажешь.


End file.
